Movie night
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: Kurt and Blaine movie night! Contains Disney, Popcorn, Klaine and young glee
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is just a one shot we thought of this afternoon. We were watching Hunchback on video and we thought of Kurt being scared and we just couldn't resist! Please review! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Alright I've got the popcorn" Blaine announced flopping down onto the couch "What movie d'you wanna watch?"

"What is there?"Kurt asked,taking a bowl

"Well,seeing as we're doing Disney next week,I'd thought we could do with some inspiration"Blaine grinned,revealing a whole stack of DVDs from behind the couch

"Oh my God,Blaine! How many do you have?" Kurt laughed,covering his mouth which soon turned into a coughing fit

"Easy,Kurt,have some water"

"Thanks...Blaine"he spluttered a few moments later "Seriously though, how many?"

"Most of them" he shrugged "Beauty and the Beast, Little Mermaid, Mulan, Tarzan, those types. Not any of that crappy High School Musical or Hannah Montana. Ugh I hate those" Blaine shuddered as he thought about it "Ugh"

"I bet you don't have The Hunchback of Notre Dame"

"Ye...p I do, it's a great favourite of mine. I was really scared of it when I was little though"

"So was I" Kurt confessed. His Dad had told him many times what happened when he and his Mom took him to see it

* * *

><p><em>Burt Hummel sighed as he looked around his son's room. It was scattered with Barbie dolls and dressing up clothes,including the pair of sensible heels he asked for his last birthday. Out of the corner of his eye,he noticed a small lump on Kurt's bed and a small arm reach out of the blanket and grab Moosey,a stuffed Moose he got when he was born.<em>

_ "Kurt...hey Kurt" he shook Kurt gently, grinning when he got an"Mm" in response "Come on bud, we're going to the cinema"_

_Kurt's head poked out when he heard the word cinema "When we goin'?" he mumbled yawning_

_"Now. Mommy was waiting for you to wake up from your nap, she's got some Veggie Tales fruit snacks and some sour patch kids"_

_"But I don't LIKE sour patch kids" Kurt pouted, fixing his hair into place_

_"Hey,you don't know 'til you try. Have you tried them before?"_

_The 3 year old,shook his head,the tip of his thumb entering his mouth_

_"C'mon squirt,let's go. If you're really good,how's about a Happy Meal for dinner?"_

_"Is Mursaydees comin' too?"_

_"COME ON KURT! THE MOVIE'S STARTIN' SOON!" a 3 year old Mercedes ran in and jumped on his bed "Come on Mister Kurt's Daddy, we need to get goin'"_

_"Don't worry Mercedes, we're not gonna miss the movie" Burt chuckled, ruffling the child's dark curls_

_"What we seein'?" she asked, tugging Kurt by his hand as they went downstairs_

_"We're going to see The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Catherine laughed, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek "You guys ready?"_

_"Yep! My Daddy got me some dots and juice!" Mercedes smiled,holding up a bag of candy and a juice bottle_

_"I got some sour patch kids"Kurt mumbled,looking at the floor_

_"Wanna swap? I don't really like dots anyways"_

_"Why don't you split them? That way you get to try eachothers. I've also got some Veggie tales fruit snacks"_

_"I like fruit snacks! Mommy packs them in my lunch sometimes! She doesn't do it that offen 'cos they're too much money"_

_"Come ON you guys, we're gonna be laaaaaaaate" Kurt whined, tugging Burt's sleeve_

* * *

><p><em>Later that night, Catherine sighed as she heard Kurt screaming. Maybe the cinema wasn't the best idea. No, scratch that,the cinema was a GREAT idea it was just the movie they had chosen. It was rated G and yet...Kurt was scared. And no wonder, full of fire, gypsies, religion, funny guys with weird haircuts. Mercedes had stared at the screen in awe, whilst Kurt cowered against Burt's side.<em>

_Sighing again, she went into Kurt's room which was illuminated by the soft glow of his Mickey Mouse night light._

_"NO! FROLLO! NO!"_

_"Kurt,ssh,don't worry baby,it's alright" Catherine soothed as Kurt cried into her pyjama shirt_

_"...what's going on?" a half asleep Mercedes asked,sitting up in the make shift bed on the floor_

_"Don't worry,Kurt's just havin' a bad dream" _

_"He could sleep in my bed if he wants"_

_"Would you like that honey?" Catherine asked, leaning her chin on his head "Hm?"_

_"Uhuh"he sniffed,wiping his nose with the back of his hand_

_"Why not tell me what the dream was about?"_

_Kurt sniffed again "Frollo was afta me an' an' he frew me down a well den dere was the funny puppet man an' he put me on-on a fire an'..."_

_"Shh...it's okay, Mercedes is here" Mercedes whispered to her best friend, giving him a hug_

_"Thanks 'Cedes" Kurt smiled weakly, handing her Moosey, his favourite stuffed toy._

* * *

><p>"You still wanna watch it ?" Blaine questioned,about to put the disc in the player<p>

Kurt contemplated for a few minutes "Go on then"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This was originally going to be a one shot BUT with some careful consideration and some arguing we have decided to create a drabble fic. We frequently have debates about this topic. Is The Nightmare Before Christmas a Halloween movie or a Christmas movie? What do you think? Please leave in reviews and we're also accepting any movies you want us to do. Basically,it's Klaine movie drabbles,you suggest a movie and we'll do the rest. There will be a running joke that involves Kurt's love for Veggie Tales(It's a good program. We don't have it on TV in the UK but it is available on DVD) Did/does anyone else watch it? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...no way! Nightmare Before Christmas is TOTALLY a Christmas movie" Kurt argued down the phone. He and Blaine were currently arguing about whether The Nightmare Before Christmas was a Halloween movie or a Christmas movie

"Neither, it's a Disney movie" Finn grinned, plonking himself on the sofa and grabbing the remote before Kurt got to it. Once he had done that, he switched over to the sports channel and took the batteries out for good measure

"I don't CARE what you say Burt, the baby's coming NOW!" Carole panted to Burt who was rapidly running up the stairs to grab the bag

"Alright geez, calm down" Burt called down to his wife, the bag in his right hand, a pillow in the other "Okay boys, there's money for pizza and ONLY for pizza, Finn. No parties, yes Rachel's allowed over and yes to Blaine coming. I don't want to come back like last time"

"Yes Dad"Kurt called, placing his hand over the speaker

"Mmngh" Finn grunted

As soon as the door slammed shut,Finn was off the couch and on the phone

"Hey Rach,er,wanna come over? Mom's havin' the baby and..."

There was a squeal of delight at the other end of the phone

"...yep,'bout half hour? that's great! I'll order pizza and you can stay the night. Love you too" Finn pressed the disconnect button and went upstairs to the bathroom

"O...kay, now where were we?" Kurt asked Blaine, his hand off the mouthpiece "Oh yeah, Nightmare is NOT A CHRISTMAS MOVIE!"

"Well...why don't we have a competition, a voting competition"

Kurt raised an eyebrow "You . Me. Here. Half hour" and with that,he disconnected.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Kurt was holding a clipboard with a piece of paper that said "Nightmare Before Christmas: Halloween or Christmas movie?"<p>

"I am so going to win this Anderson"he smirked to himself. Just then,his iPhone went off,belting out "School House Polka" from Veggie Tales. Slightly embarrassed at the looks he was getting,he was quick to answer it

"Hello?"

"She's beautiful!" Burt laughed at the other end of the line"Megan Sophia Hummel,7 pounds 9 ounces! Looks just like her Mommy!"

Kurt gave a fangirl squeal "Pictures, now!"

Burt chuckled "Alright, I'm sending them"

"Thanks" he disconnected the call and headed for the choir room where Blaine was waiting for him

"So. Have you had any votes?" Kurt asked, giving a slight laugh

"Yeah actually...aaand by the looks of it, you're..winning..I think"

"See? I told you so" Blaine's boyfriend smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Come on then,let's get to class"

* * *

><p>"Hello? Kurt? Finn?" Burt called out into the seemingly empty house,letting Carole come through to the living room where she set a car seat onto the small couch<p>

"Okay,Meggie, look,your new home"she cooed to the newborn. As soon as Carole sat down with her daughter, Finn, Kurt and Blaine came through the door, Blaine and Kurt arguing.

"See, see I TOLD you, I TOLD you" Kurt mocked, teasing Blaine "I TOLD you BUT you wouldn't listen"

"Did you bet what Megan was gonna be?"Carole chuckled, freeing Megan from her confines,making her mew lightly"Sorry,baby girl" she whispered,kissing her forehead

"Mmm...sorta. We debated on whether The Nightmare before Christmas was a Christmas or a Halloween film"

"And I won, so not only is it a Christmas film, Blaine has to suffer the consequences"

"And what may that be?" Blaine asked,eyeing his boyfriend doubtfully

"You'll see" Kurt smirked,with a grin

* * *

><p>2 nights later, Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed,watching High School Musical, a small pile of Nerds boxes and Redvines on the floor<p>

"I hate you" he scowled,glaring at the DVDs which consisted of the other 2 movies and all 3 Alvin and the Chipmunks

"Love you too" Kurt laughed "You're lucky I'm not cruel. I could have made you watch Hannah Montana"

"Shut up" Blaine mumbled,biting another Redvine


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey People! Georgia here :) Listen, we are LOVING our new story here BUT we're not getting any reviews! Charlotte (the other person) is considering deleting it IF we don't get any reviews. I mean reviews is like crack to us, it encourages us to write and we LOVE writing! But we need reviews to help keep the story going. If you guys have ANY ideas, just put them in a review and we'll see what we can do. Once again guys, we would love ANY reviews, even crappy ones. The crappy reviews only points out the mistakes and we can improve those mistakes. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! G here! Once again, thank you for the reviews. We love you Klaineisbrave *virtual hugs to wherever you live* Again, if you have ANY ideas, please review! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"No,Blaine" Kurt looked his boyfriend firmly in the eye

"Aw,come on Kurt,you know you wanna..."Blaine sang,waving the DVD in front of his face

Kurt sighed, rubbing his temples. Blaine had recently purchased "The Hangover" on DVD. Truth was he had never seen it before no matter how "awesome" Finn claimed it was.

"Listen, the reason I don't know is because I haven't seen it"

Blaine gasped, his lip quivering "You've...never...seen it? W-what about the tiger song?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow quizically "The what?"

"The tiger song" Blaine repeated, rolling his eyes "Y'know.._What do tigers dream of, when they take a little tiger snooze? Do they dream of mauling zebras, or Halle Berry in her catwoman suit?Don't you worry your pretty stripped head we're gonna get you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger they we're gonna find our bestfriend Doug and then we're gonna give him a bestfriend , Doug, Oh, Doug Douggie Douggie Doug if he's been murdered by crystal meth tweekers,well then we're shit out of luck"_

"Blaine Anderson?" a voice behind him asked, sounding surprised "Is that you Blaine?"

Blaine turned around and laughed as he realised who it was "Hey Sebastian!" he laughed again, giving his friend a hug "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighbourhood and I looked in the window and saw you, so I came in. What are you doing at the moment?" he asked, pulling up a chair

"Eh nothing much" Blaine confessed, rubbing the back of his neck, a thing he always did whenever he was embarrassed or nervous, Kurt noticed "I'm still with Kurt" he offered, slipping his hand into Kurt's

"That's nice" Sebastian dismissed "So Blaine, um...I couldn't help hearing that you were singing the Tiger song from The Hangover, is there any reason or something.."

"Yeah, Kurt's never seen it, I got it on DVD so I offered to show it him" Blaine explained "Hey, d'you want to come over later? We're gonna be watching it"

Before Kurt could protest, Sebastian butted in with his answer "I would love to"

"Great! So 7?"

"Yeah that's fine. Who's house we goin' to?"

* * *

><p>"...coming! Ssh...Megan,oh,it's okay baby girl" Kurt cooed to his baby sister, picking her up and heading towards the door "Let's see who it is, shall we?"<p>

He opened the door reluctantly to find Blaine and Sebastain laughing "...and THEN he hid under the covers, he was that scared" Blaine chuckled, making Kurt's cheeks blush slightly "Oh hey Kurt. I was just telling Sebastian 'bout the time we watched the hunchback of Notre Dame"

Kurt gave his boyfriend evils before turning his attention to Megan who was grizzling in his arms

"If you want,I could hold her" Sebastian offered

"Sure. I would be careful though, she's not to keen on strangers"Kurt smiled, knowing what was about to happen

"Hey,I'm a natural,kids love me"

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, Sebastian was wiping down his best shirt which Megan had expertly spit up on<p>

"I'm so sorry Sebastian" Carole apologized, calming her daughter down "I don't know what's up with her, she's not normally like this"

"It's alright Mrs Hummel, I've been spit up on before"

"Still...d'you want a drink or anything boys? I've just made hot chocolate"

"Yes please Carole" Kurt chuckled as Megan reached her hand out towards him "Meggie...Meggie Meggie Meggie! I'll put her to bed"

"Thanks" Carole smiled, handing her daughter to her older brother "Careful! She's just spit up so she's bound to be a bit grizzly"

"Don't worry,Megan likes her big brother,doesn't she? Yes she does! Yes she does!"

Carole laughed,shaking her head as she watched Kurt interact with the infant. Ever since he first held her, Kurt and Megan had a special sort of bond that only they seemed to share.

"Go on into the living room, I'm just putting Meggie to bed"

* * *

><p>"...there's a fucking tiger in the bathroom!"<p>

Kurt chuckled and snuggled closer to Blaine. .Perfect. Sighing, he snuggled closer into Blaine, giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Isn't your Mom a little...old to have Megan?" Sebastian asked out of the blue "I mean...how old is she? Also,what is with your dad? Didn't he have a heart attack or something? I mean, how is the man still alive?"

"Why d'you want to know?"

"Just...random" he shrugged nonchalantly, sipping his coke

Kurt glared at him, breathing heavily

"Kurt..." Blaine warned, arms ready to hold him back

"No one...disses...the Hummels" he snarled, standing up

Before he could react, Kurt's fist connected with Sebastian's eye "You...stupid...boyfriend stealer!" Kurt cried, landing a blow with each blow.

Suddenly, his blows stopped as Blaine's arms wrapped around his.

"Get out" he growled at Sebastian "Now"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! G-e-o-r-g-i-a here :D With our latest chapter! Has anyone seen Veggie Tales before and if so what is your favourite Silly Song? Mine would have to be either Monkey or I love my Lips. Thanks to I Love my lips, I know what lips are in polish. Ousta! :D Peace out! TG101:-D x**

"...like to waltz with potatoes"

Finn stood outside Kurt's door listening intently. Where did he hear that before? Confused he listened some more and grinned as he realised what it was. Veggie Tales. Grinning, he opened the door to find Kurt hypnotised by the dancing vegetables on the screen

"Um Kurt, what are you doing?"

Giving a yelp of surprise, Kurt jumped up, switched off the tv and turned around, giving Finn evils in the process

"If you don't mind, I was doing homework?" he said, as if nothing had happened

"You were watching Veggie Tales weren't you?" Finn chuckled as he watched his brother's face turn red "Don't hide it... I know your secret"

"What secret?" Kurt mumbled, switching the tv back on

"You like Veggie Tales?"

"It was my favourite program as a kid" Kurt sighed "My Mom used to go to Church every Sunday. I wasn't all that big in going but I used to come along for the club they ran for the Elementary pupils. We'd do some craft,sing some songs and every Sunday it'd end with an episode"

Finn raised a surprised eyebrow "I used to like it, but I haven't watched it in years"

Kurt smirked "Want to watch some with me? I've got some sing along songs?"

"Go on then"

* * *

><p>An hour later, Carole came upstairs to Megan to bed<p>

"Boys I..." Carole gasped as she saw the scene. Finn and Kurt were asleep, Finn's head lolling against Kurt's. The tv was still playing, the music playing in the background. Smiling, she got a blanket and draped it around them both, Finn whining slightly in his sleep.

"Night boys" Carole chuckled, kissing them both on the forehead "I love you both"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Georgia here :) And here is our latest chapter! Remember, any ideas=reviews. It's um..11:30 at night and we are recently watching Family Guy with the episode where weed is legalized and it's just been "Everything's better with a bag of weed" Really funny actually. Anyhoo, sorry if this isn't that accurate, we haven't seen ANY of the Star Wars. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

5 year old Artie Abrams woke up and gasped when he remembered what day it was. Quickly pulling on his Darth Vader slippers and grabbing Chewie and Jar-jar, he then raced downstairs into the kitchen.

"Mommy! Guess what today is Mommy?" he asked,sitting in his usual space

"Mommy's just feedin' Sarah at the moment" Lionel Abrams explained,referring to Artie's new baby sister who came home the evening before

"Oh...but guess what day it is Dad?"

"Um...Tuesday? Or maybe...Dadgetsadayoffwork day?" Lionel teased,chuckling at the look of his young son's face

"No! My birthday!" Artie frowned, giving his father evils

"Of course! How could I...I'm so sorry squirt, it completely erased from my mind" his father grinned, pretending to smack his forehead

"When am I gonna get my presents?" Artie asked impatiently "Can I have waffles for breakfast?"

"Who needs waffles when you can have pancakes?"Heather Abrams smiled,holding a now sleeping Sarah in her arms

"Star Wars molds! Star Wars molds!" Artie squealed,jumping up and down

"Artie! Calm down,yeah? I know it's your birthday and I know you're excited,but just...simmer down. If you calm down now, Daddy'll take care of Sarah and later on,we'll make ninja-bread men"

"I will?" Lionel asked, as he bit into his toast. Heather gave him a look that said "Yes you will"

Sighing, she passed Sarah to her husband and hugged her oldest and only son. She knew this was going to be hard for him. Up until the day before, he had been an only child, but now he was going to have to adapt to a new baby sister.

"Okay,young padawan, whaddaya say 'bout getting dressed? When you're done, breakfast should be ready"

"Then I can open my presents!"

Heather laughed "THEN you can open your presents"

* * *

><p>"...hey come on in"<p>

There were a clamor of voices as several kindergartners came through the front door, each handing Artie their gift

"Hey Artie,I hope you like my gift" Becky smiled,handing Artie a small messily wrapped package "I wrapped it myself"

"Thank you Becky" Heather smiled "All the others are in the living room,sweetie"

"Thank you, Mrs Abrams"

As Becky skipped into the living room, the doorbell rang again, causing Sarah to give a wail

Heather sighed "Li, could you get that please?" she called desperately to her husband

"Sure thing" Lionel mumbled in response,opening the door

"Hi Mr Artie's Daddy!" two four year olds in matching Princess outfits chorused

"Hey you two! Artie! Brittany and Santana!"

Artie came out of the living room,panting slightly and his glasses askew

"Come on! We're just about to start pass the parcel!" he grinned, clutching Brittany's wrist, dragging her into the living room where the radio was blaring out "Be Our Guest"

* * *

><p>Later that night, all the girls had gone home which left just the boys for "The most awesomest Star Wars sleepover that was ever on this side of the galaxy" as Artie had put it.<p>

"Are you all havin' fun?"Lionel asked, opening the door slightly as they were watching The Empire stirkes were some grunts followed by "Yeah"

"Alright,I'm just gonna put Sarah to bed. She needs her Midi-chlroian levels to boost if she's ever to become a jedi and that can only happen if she has enugh sleep"

"She's can't become a jedi! Jedi's are boys!" Artie protested

"What about Princess Leia?" he chuckled, ruffling his young son's hair

"'Cept her, she's awsome"

"Okay, 'cept her. Artie, d'you wanna say night to Sarah?"

"Sure" Artie smiled, getting up "Night Sarah, we won't be TOO noisy"

* * *

><p>Heather Abrams groaned as she heard a crash coming from downstairs and a frightened cry.<p>

Plodding downstairs she heard some shushes and someone crying

"Boys...what's happened?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe

"We were playin' and Mike tried to do a flip off the coffee table" Finn explained,looking at Mike who was pale and biting his lip, sweat starting to form on his face

"Mike? Mike,honey?" she gently coaxed,kneeling down to his level,wincing slightly.

Mike cautiously opened an eye, whimpering in pain as his ankle jarred slightly

"Mike,I'm gonna phone 911 okay, they'll take you to hospital and look at your ankle, are you alright with that?"

Nodding weakly, Mike sniffed, tears slipping down his cheeks

"Okay...I'm gonna phone your Mom as well"

* * *

><p>The next day, Heather and Lionel crept into the living room, looking at the scene that unfolded. Kurt and Blaine were on the couch, Kurt's thumb in his mouth and Blaine's arm dangling over the side, Puck was curled up in the corner and Finn was asleep on the floor, a blanket trailed over his body.<p>

Sighing softly, Heather got her camera and took a picture.

"Perfect"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! We are officially on holiday! Thank you to all who have reviewed! It's now more of a Klaine drabbles story than a Klaine movie drabbles story. Over the next few weeks we apoplogise if there aren't that many updates. We're out on Boxing yay,we're probably not allowed on the computer on Christmas day,we don't know,we're out on the 28th(Going to our Auntie's) and we're out for New Year's Eve(If anyone finds us in a bush, please return us to: P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney. Does anyone else still watch any Christmas specials even though you still know what happens? We do :) We watch the Arthur one (Where his Uncle Fred comes and DW's after the singing cat). Peace Out and Happy Holidays! TG101 :-D x**

Megan slowly padded down the hallway,Larry and Bob tucked under her arm and her blanket trailing behind her. She squealed as another lightning strike lit up the house. She knew Mommy and Daddy were asleep and Finny had gone to see Aunt Ray-Ray. Panting, she went into the nearest room and clambered into the bed, only to be met by two pairs of feet.

"Kurt...stop it" Blaine grunted, giving his boyfriend a slight shove

"I'm not doing anything" Kurt answered,chucking another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Then who is..."

Blaine's question was answered when Megan's head popped out of the blanket a few moments later

"Hey squirt! Weren't you meant to be asleep?"

"Litenin"

"Aw,you're afraid of the lightning,huh?"

"Uhuh. Mommy seepin" she mumbled, clinging onto Blaine's Superman t shirt. Just then there was a boom of thunder and the light from the tv went out. Meggie screamed and clung onto Blaine even tighter

"Shh it's okay" Kurt soothed, stroking his baby sister's hair "Shh"

Megan whimpered again as a light fell on the trio

"Hey everyone okay over there?"

"DADDY!"she squealed,jumping off the bed and clinging onto Burt's leg

"Megan? What are you doin' here? You were meant to be asleep 2 hours ago" Burt scolded his young daughter

"Funder an' litenin'"

"Ah I see, you couldn't sleep?"

"No"

"Okay, I just came to see if you lot were alright. It seems that the power's out. Better have a flashlight" he grunted, tossing a light in Kurt's direction

"Thanks,Dad"

"No problem. Megan? You wanna go back to mine and Mommy's room?" he asked his leg on which hung the small monkey that was his daughter

Meggie shook her head and laughed as Burt trudged over to the bed "I believe this is yours"he smiled ,giving Megan to Kurt and Blaine "But just for the night. And if you're going to watch a movie,at least try and pick something your sister'll enjoy"

"Noo goove! Noo goove!"

"You want to watch Emperor's new groove?" Kurt asked his sister as she crawled into his lap,her light brown hair tickling his chin

"Uhuh...Larry an' Bob watch?"

"Well,it all depends on if the power comes back on. If it doesn't then we're pretty much screwed"

"Blaine Forrest Anderson! Don't cuss in front of my sister" Kurt muttered, punching him lightly on the arm

"Screwed" Megan giggled as Kurt gasped "I wan' lite on"

"Sure thing squirt"Blaine smiled,switching on the torch "D'you want to hear a story?"

"Nooo! No story!" the two year old pouted,crawling back under the covers as the lightning lit up the room again,causing Megan to cry in terror

"How 'bout a song?"

No response. Blaine sighed and began to hum

_"When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_

_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears_

_And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me._

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all_

_Just she and I together, like it was meant to be._

_And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her_

_And I knew that she loved me._

_So the years went by, I stayed the same_

_And she began to drift away, I was left_

_Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you."_

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,_

_She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,_

_Like she loved me, when she loved me_

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,_

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart._

_When she loved me"_


	8. Chapter 8

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY PEOPLE! What is up,everybody? We hope you've had a kickass Christmas and we wish you a supermegafoxyawesomehot new year! What did you all get this year? We got a new laptop each,I(Charlotte) got Glee Season 2 Volume 2 and Georgia(Hi) got The Swan Princess on DVD. It was quite funny 'cos our older sister got Chalet Girl and Bug's Life on DVD _*Older Sister:Bug's Life!* *Me and Georgia:Bubble wrap!* _I got Georgia**** the West Side Story soundtrack and she got me the DVD. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...We climbed mountains so high,it would seem as if we would scrape the moon. But the Polar Express never slowed down.."

"Daddy?"

Kurt stopped reading for a moment "Yes,Ali?"

"Will the Polar Express come here tonight?"

"Well,that depends. Do you believe in Santa?"

"Of course I do! Although Freddy at school says there's not one."

"That's 'cos Freddy doesn't have kickass parents like you do" Blaine smiled,walking in with a mug of hot chocolate "Wanna watch the movie?"

"Uhuh" Alice nodded enthusiastically, her bunches flying "Can Aaron and Kaylee watch it too?"

"Sorry sweetie,Aaron's sleeping" Kurt chuckled,breathing in his daughter's strawberry shampoo scent

"What about Kaylee?" Alice asked, mentioning her younger sister

"She's also sleeping"

"They're no fun. All they do is cry,eat and poop"

"Well,they ARE only a week old" Blaine grinned, sighing as he heard a piercing cry "It's okay Aaron, Papa's here"

Once Blaine had left,Ali pulled a face behind his back

"Alison Mercedes Hummel Anderson..." Kurt warned "You know better than that. Let's hope Santa didn't see"

"I'll be good" Ali quickly said,sitting back up

"That's what I thought. Now,seeing as it's Christmas eve, I'll let you keep Chewbacca in your room, ONLY for tonight"

Ali gasped, throwing her arms around his neck "You really really mean that Daddy?"

"Yes,but just for the night"

"I'll go get him!"she squealed

As Alice raced downstairs, Blaine came in, holding his newborn son close to him"...Santa's coming tonight,yes he is!"

"Blaine,are you scarring our son for life before he even has the chance to talk? He's barely a week old!"

"Is Aunt Cedes an' Uncle Sammy comin' this year?"Ali asked,trying to keep control of the wriggling brown furball that was Chewbacca Obi-Wan Kenobi Hummel Anderson

"Is your name Alice?"

"What's that suppost to mean?" she mumbled,finally letting go of Chewbacca

Kurt chuckled at his daughter's innocence "Your name's definitley Alice,right?"

"Right..."

"So if your name's definitley Alice,then that means..."

"AUNT CEDES AND UNCLE SAMMY IS COMING!" Alice squealed,recieving an annoyed cry from the baby in Blaine's arms

"Yes, now calm down. If you wanna watch the movie, we're gonna switch it on now"

"Okay" Alice clambered onto her bed as Kurt switched "play"

* * *

><p>Alice slowly opened her eyes,blinking several times. She must have falled asleep 'cos the last thing she remembers was the train arriving at the North Pole. Yawning, she crawled to the end of her bed,checking her stocking, squealing as she found it full.<p>

Looking out the window, Alice gasped as she noticed her Dads' curtain open. This meant only one thing. They were awake. Grabbing her stocking in one arm and Chewbacca in the other, she rushed to her Daddies' room,tripping up over her little feet on the way.

"Oof"Ali found herself face to face with a pair of legs and upon looking up,she found that they belonged to Papa Blaine.

"What are you doing up?" he grinned, picking up Chewbacca

"I sawed your curtains open so I thought..." she mumbled, twisting her legs

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I was about to wake you up anyway, it's 8:30"

"Has Santa been?" the 4 year old questioned,dragging her stocking down the stairs

"He sure has" Blaine smiled warmly, taking the overfilled stocking off his daughter.

* * *

><p>As she raced downstairs with Chewie and her stocking, Blaine padded into his and Kurt's bedroom, where Kurt was snoring softly, as was the baby on top of him<p>

"Ho ho ho" Blaine whispered softly,making Kurt stir slightly

"Blaine?" he whispered,yawning "What time is it?"

"Half eight. Considerin' last year I call that an improvement"

"By about four hours"Kurt chuckled,keeping a strong yet gentle hold of his daughter,making her mew slightly as she was woken up

"Merry Christmas,pookie"he murmured,stroking her soft black curls. Like last time, Mercedes was their surrogate but since getting to know Blaine better, she was more comfortable in him being the biological father of Kaylee. To make things fair, they decided that the father of Aaron would be a random selection. Kurt swore that it was him as he definitley saw his greeny blue eyes when he looked at Aaron whereas Blaine kept on telling Kurt that it was him because"Who else could have that curly black hair and smile? It's obviously a coincidence!"

"You hungry? You hungry, pookie?" Kurt laughed as Kaylee gave a tiny yawn, her dark lashes fluttering softly open "Come on sweetie, let's see what your sister's up to. Blaine, get Aaron, he's still sleeping"

"I'm on it" Blaine grinned,walking over to the two cribs in the corner. He smiled as he saw his son snoozing contentedly, his toy Zebra in the corner

"Aaron,come on buddy,time to get up" he whispered, shaking his tiny son's body,making Aaron cry out "It's Christmas"

Aaron opened his eyes and stared at Blaine, blinking slowly, his fist covered in drool

"Let's go pacman" Blaine chuckled,lifting him out of the crib

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed happily as slid into the covers later that night "Merry Christmas Blaine" he grinned, kissing his husband on the cheek.<p>

Blaine grunted before smiling in his sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people and Klaineisbrave from Iowa! So how's everyone's holidays been? Unfortunately we go back on Wednesday D: And we have exams so... this will be the last update for a while D: And remember, if you have ANY ideas just write it in a review and also remember, if it doesn't have a tail it's not a monkey even if it has a monkey kind of shape, if it doesn't have a tail it's not a monkey, if it doesn't have a tail it's not a monkey it's an ape. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Mercedes sighed as one of the twins move in her stomach. She was currently at the stage of the pregnancy where they found all that new space and were using it as much as possible. She laughed to herself as she felt a small pair of hands on top of it.

"Mommy,when are Uncle Kurt and Blaine's babies comin'?" Mercedes' 3 year old daughter Isabelle questioned

"Not yet sweetie" Mercedes chuckled, ruffling her hair "Soon though, Uncle Blaine says about 4 more months left"

"That's AGES away!"she pouted,crossing her arms

"Why don't you go and help Daddy with dinner? Make sure he doesn't burn it this time"she smiled,remembering the last time Sam cooked

_"Remember Sam,15 minutes ONLY" Mercedes instructed,grabbing her folder_

_"Babe,relax. Why don't you go to your scan and I'll have it cooked by the time you get back" Sam reassured with a kiss on the lips._

_When she got back, Mercedes found Sam staring at the pizza which was now charred black_

_"Dominoes?" he suggested, chuckling sheepishly "I followed instructions!"_

_Mercedes couldn't help but smile at her adorkable husband "Dominoes it is"_

Mercedes was brought out of her thoughts by her ringtone. Sighing,she grew suspicious as she noticed the number belonged to Puck

"Hello?"

"Hi 'Cedes,erm...there's been a slight accident involving Jackson" Puck chuckled nervously "He was playing a football match when another kid rammed into him. Don't worry, it's just a broken arm and a popped shoulder, but he's calling for his Mom"

"Put him on the phone" Mercedes demanded,growing increasingly angry. Damn these stupid hormones.

"Okay...here you are bud"

Mercedes heard some muffling as the phone was passed over and finally "Mom?"

"Hey sweetie"she smiled,giving a relieved sigh "Heard what happened"

"Wan't my fault!" Jackson protested weakly "That 8th grader totally crushed me!"

"Wait a minute. You were playing football with EIGHTH GRADERS? What the hell was Puck thinking?"

"Well...he had a bet with their football coach and..."

Mercedes sighed again "Look, I'll be there soon, tell Puck that okay? Bye sweetie, Mama loves you"

"Love you too"

* * *

><p>When Mercedes got there, she found Blaine in the waiting room, his head in his hands, Kurt next to him with a cup of coffee.<p>

"Hey"

Blaine looked up and gave her a smile, before returning to the same position

"How come you're here?" Mercedes asked, sitting down on the other side of Blaine "Is it Ali?"

Kurt nodded, taking a sip of his coffee "Yeah, she was on the monkey bars and fell off them pretty badly"

Mercedes winced as she heard the news "She is alright though isn't she?"

"Yeah,we're just waiting for the verdict. How are you doing?"

"Good...I went for a scan last week and if you want I COULD tell you what they are"

"We're good,maybe some other time. So,how come you're here?"

"Jackson was in a football accident. Again. It was some eighth grader this time though. I swear there hasn't been one summer where the boy hasn't been in the ER at least twice. We're in here so often,I'm on first name terms with most of them"

A few moments later,a nurse came up to the trio with Ali clinging on to her hand and her face buried in a pillow "Are these your parents you were telling me about?" she questioned

Ali looked up, her face slightly red and her eyes puffy from crying "Mmhm"she sniffed "Daddy and Papa"

The nurse raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything "I'm Heather" she introduced herself, shaking Kurt's hand "Your daughter's going to need an operation..."

Blaine looked up as he heard the word 'operation' "Wait,what? I thought the break wasn't that bad"

"It's a clean break but it's the position that's the problem. It'll be a routine procedure, most operations like this are over within 90 or so minutes"

"When are they going to do the surgery?"

"I can't say when but it's definitley gonna be in the next 48 hours"

Ali started crying "Papa, I don't WANT an operation" she hiccuped

Mercedes then stood up and tried to kneel down to the wheelchair's level "Baby, an operation isn't THAT bad"

Ali hiccuped again and stared at Mercedes "It's not?"

"No,you get to stay in the hospital, you...get all the ice cream you want afterwards"

"I do?"

"Uhuh...you also get magic cream on your hands so they go all squishy and numb"

"What's numb?" the 4 year old asked,sitting up slightly in interest

"Numb is when you can't feel anything on a part of your body for a while. Like when you watch TV for a long time and your butt feels weird afterwards. Or when you have pins and needles in your foot"

"I wanna be numb!" Alice shouted excitedly "I wanna be numb Daddy!"

Kurt chuckled stroking her hair "We'll have to see what the Doctor says,okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up as the doors to the operating room opened,only to see it wasn't their daughter but in fact it was Jackson.<p>

"I wanna see the purple bagels" he mumbled, his head lolling "Mom, can we go to the zoo and see the yellow flamingoes?"

Blaine tried not to laugh as his godson was wheeled up to the children's ward, mumbling something about "MLIA and Narnia"

* * *

><p>Blaine was almost falling asleep when he heard a small voice<p>

"...where's Daddy and Papa?"Ali cried,taking short sharp breaths "Where's Daddy and Papa?"

"Hey,Ali" Blaine smiled,walking up to her "You ready for your operation?"

Ali shook her head "I don't wanna shot! It'll huuuuurt!"

"Ah,but that's what the magic cream's for" Kurt chuckled, kissing her on the forehead "Try and be brave yeah? Tell you what...for being so brave...you can have a whole tub Ben and Jerry's to yourself"

Ali gasped, gazing up at her Daddy with interest "A whole tub?"

"A whole tub" Kurt confirmed, sticking out his pinky "It's a pinky promise and remember..."

"Pinky promises are legal documents" She giggled,linking Kurt's pinky with her own

"Alison Hummel Anderson?" A nurse called out

"Guilty,as charged"Blaine smiled, hugging his daughter "You ready, pookie?"

"I guess so"

"Don't worry,it'll be over before you know it. Do you remember what we are together?"

"We're totally awesome!"

* * *

><p>"Okay Alison, sharp poke"<p>

Alison cried as the needle entered her hand, tears slipping down her cheeks

"Nearly there pookie" Blaine murmered into her hair "You're being so brave"

"That's it! All done! There's going to be some special medicine soon that'll make you fall asleep"

"Is that it?"she asked,as a syringe went into the tube on her hand "Why can't I feel it?"

"That's what the tube is for,so you don't have as many injections. And that was just water"

Ali giggled as she felt it go through her arm "It's cold. Is THAT it?" she asked again pointing to another syringe

"Not quite, this will make you feel funny though"

"Feel funny as in how?" she mumbled as she was given the medicne "Daddy...I don't like it. Why am I dizzy?"

"Okay Ali,last one" the nurse soothed as the last syringe went in

"Is THAT it?"she mumbled,her eys drooping

Blaine nodded,stroking her hair "Can you name the Dr Seuss books?"

"Lorax...Horton...Cat in the..." before she could finish her sentence, her head lolled back onto the pillows

"She's out of it" Kurt confirmed, giving her one last kiss on the forehead "Good luck baby"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ali...Ali"<em>

_"Shh, I think she's waking up"_

Alison Hummel Anderson woke up groggily. Groaning, she immediatly felt sick "Papa...feel sick" she mumbled, trying to sit up "Papa?"

"Hey,pookie"Blaine whispered,brushing the hair out of her eyes "How you doin'?"

"I feel sick...where am I?"

"You're in recovery. Close your eyes and go back to sleep"

* * *

><p>When Ali woke up again, she heard voices and found her favourite stuffed moose that she had inherited from Kurt next to her. She also found a toy Scooby Doo and an Angry Bird and Green Pig with a note attached<p>

"Daddy?" she whispered "Daddy?"

"Looks like someone's awake" a nurse smiled,walking in "Feeling any better?"

"Where-where's D-Daddy a-and P-Papa?"Ali sniffed,trying not to cry "I want Daddy and Papa"

"Don't worry, Papa's in another room getting some rest and Daddy's gone home for the night"

"What time is it?" she mumbled tiredly "And why does my leg feel heavy?"

The nurse chuckled softly "It's 8:30, and your leg feels heavy because it's in a plaster. Your Papa said you loved pink so it's in a pink plaster"

Ali smiled weakly,trying to sit up only to feel dizzy and set herself back down

"What's your name?" she asked the nurse

"Me? My name's Zoe. I'm gonna be your nurse for the next few days. You thirsty?"

Ali nodded, a few tears slipping down her cheeks "I want Papa" she mumbled

"I'll just get him"Zoe smiled warmly

A few minutes later, a half asleep Blaine came into the room,his glasses askew and his Harry Potter shirt slightly crumpled

"Papa!"Ali squealed,attempting to sit up again. As she did so, she felt dizzy and put her hand to her head "Papa, I feel dizzy"

Blaine chuckled, giving her a gentle hug "You will do Pookie. How's the presents?"

"Great! Thank you for Scooby"

"That was from Grampa Burt and the Angry Birds toys were from Uncle Artie and Auntie Tee. And...this is from Aunt Cedes" he chuckled,giving her a bag with butterflies on it. After a few minutes of scrabbling at the wrapping paper,Ali pulled it apart to reveal a toy Yoda riding Buckbeak.

"Yoda an' Buckbeak!"

"Yep...now, why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm not sleepy anymore!" she persuaded "Honest I'm not"

"Oh yes you are,whenever you're sleepy you try the old "I'm not tired" routine. I used to do that as a kid myself and I know for a fact that tomorrow you'll get even more presents, you know why?"

Ali gasped as she remembered "Tomorrow's my birthday!"

"Exactly. And although you'll be spending it in here,I promise it'll be..."

"Foxymegasuperawesomehot!"

Blaine chuckled at his daughter"Exactly, it'll be foxymegasuperawsomehot"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! TG101 here! We are now back at school after a supermegafoxyawesomehot Christmas and a kickass new year! You know the drill, back at school,less updates, blahdee blahdee blah. Thank you for all the reviews,we really appreciate them. We apologise for the lack of updates,this chapter is 2898 words long including the author's note and it took since about Tuesday evening? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...we came as soon as we heard" Kurt panted, bursting through the door "I..." He then realised he had the wrong room and quietly backed out "Sorry...good luck" he added. As soon as he shut the door, he had Blaine pinned up against the wall "Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed

"I tried to but.." Blaine protested

Kurt sighed "Never mind, which room is it?"

"That one" Blaine chuckled nervously,pointing to the right

''Thank you" Kurt muttered letting go of Blaine and knocking on the door, earning a "Come in" a few minutes later from a voice Kurt recognised as Mercedes' mother,Dianne.

As Kurt entered,Mercedes let out a groan and leant against Sam as he gave her a back massage, mumbling words into her ear "Shh...remember the breathing...remember..."

"...ow...this hurts so bad"Mercedes moaned,breathing on the gas and air "...damn klaine and their rosy cheeks and Harry Potter looks"

"Hey"Kurt whispered,slowly coming over "How is she?"

"Not too bad, progressing slowly...only 3 and a half and she's been in labour for 16 hours"

_16 and a half hours earlier_

_Mercedes opened her eyes,sensing something wasn't right. Groaning as she felt a kick,she slowly attempted to stand up,one hand on the bed,the other supporting her stomach,wincing slightly. Sam grunted and talked in his sleep as she stood up "...nga lor". She sighed as she realised her husband was speaking in N'avi yet AGAIN. _

_"Sam...Sam" she hissed poking his cheek "Sam get up" _

_He wouldn't._

_Sighing yet again,she went over to the end of the bed and grinned as she found a foot poking out. Perfect._

_Sam chuckled as Mercedes lightly brushed her fingers on the sole of his foot "...babe...stop it... I'm too tired for sex"he laughed,jerking his foot_

_"Come on Sam" Mercedes chuckled weakly "I think something's happening"_

_This caught Sam's attention "Happening, what do you mean happening?"_

_"Happening as in I think I may be going into labour tonight?" she questioned, feeling a twinge in her lower back_

_"Okay...um,so we need to warn Kurt and Blaine and..."he stopped as a finger was placed on his lips_

_"...we don't have to panic just yet as they're not coming right this second but I have a feeling we'll end up in the hospital by lunchtime"_

* * *

><p><em>Over the next few hours, the back twinges that Mercedes had been experiencing had grown stronger. First every hour then every 19 minutes. By 8am, Mercedes had had enough. They were every 7 minutes and she could only just talk through them.<em>

_"Sam, I'm going" she announced after her latest contraction, picking up the bag,only to have it taken off her 3 seconds later by a six foot tall talking trout with sandy blonde hair and opposable thumbs_

_"You get in the car,I'll round up the kids"he smiled,walking into the lounge. Mercedes slowly shuffled toward the car only to hear cries of "HEY!" and "Daddy! Spongebob!". She chuckled to herself,realising what Sam had done,before groaning as her iPhone beeped, warning her of another contraction coming soon._

_As Sam reached the car, Mercedes was in the middle of a contraction and was breathing deeply "Hmmm...ahhh...hmmm...ahhh"_

_"Are you okay,Mommy?" Isabelle asked,clambering in the car,__ whilst dragging Peanut Butter by the arm _

_"In a minute sweetie"Mercedes mumbled,her hand on her stomach "...whew that was a strong one"_

_"Okay, how many seconds was that?" Sam asked helping her into the car. Glancing at her phone, she muttered "54 seconds"_

_Once Sam had gotten Mercedes into the car, he helped Isabelle get strapped in and made sure they hadn't forgotten Jackson this time. Running over to the left side, he hopped into the car and turned on the ignition _

_"Next stop, hospital"_

* * *

><p>Sam sighed as he listened outside the Nurses' station,only catching glimpses of conversations.<p>

"...only 5 centimetres"

"That's what? 23 hours now..."

"...give her 13 more hours,it is with twins"

"...Still"

Sighing again, he went over to the ice chip machine to get Mercedes another cupful of ice chips. Since she was 7 centimetres, she had an epidural just to make things less painful and because it was twins. He groaned as he saw the queue was at least 5 people long,one with his arm in plaster and one with a very distinct mohawk.

"Rory Flanagan?"a petite dark haired nurse called out,making the one with his arm in plaster look around "Sophie's ready"

"She is?" Rory asked, looking slightly panicked"Mhhm" the nurse confirmed nodding "She's also asking for you"

"Right...um,okay" he quickly rushed to the machine,muttering his thanks and apologies as he quickly filled the cup

"Good luck,man!"Sam shouted as Rory went away with the nurse,causing him to look back and grin as he saw the familiar figure

"You too!"

Chuckling, Sam moved up in the queue and leant against the wall

* * *

><p>"...where...is...he?" Sophie growled, digging her nails into the arm of the nurse<p>

"Here I am!" Rory panted, walking to Sophie's side, where she grabbed his collar and pulled him in to meet her face "I swear,Flanagan...by the time I'm done with you...you'd be singing like a girl and Irish dancing for the rest of your life"

"Don't I already do that?" Rory chuckled trying to cheer up his wife "Come on sweetie, give me a smile yeah?"

Sophie smiled weakly before wincing slightly as she felt the nurse check

"Right" Hannah announced smiling "It seems like baby's in a good position so we'll start pushing"

* * *

><p>"Man... it feels like I gotta poop" Mercedes mumbled,yawning<p>

"That's actually a good sign,means that things are moving along. I'll just do the internal..."

"Not the internal" She groaned,closing her eyes as the nurse snapped on a pair of rubber gloves

"Sorry honey, it needs to be done" Lily cooed, putting the blanket over Mercedes' knees "Right...deep breath in"

"...alright...you're 8 centimetres. You'll definitely have these out by 10. Now,from what I've heard,you're surrogating?"

"Mhhm" Mercedes forced out as she felt a load of pressure and something pop. Suddenly, her pants became soaked.

"Oh my God! I-I am SO sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen..."

"That's perfectly alright" Lily chuckled,wiping her glasses on the sleeve of her uniform "That's what happened with my son. With a bit of luck, it won't happen this time" she sighed, glancing at her stomach.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep, 13 weeks. Okay, I'll go and alert Chelsea, and then we'll get ready"

Mercedes sighed as Lily exited the room. This was it.

* * *

><p>"...and push...2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10"<p>

Sophie let out a breath and whimpered slightly, glancing at Rory.

Rory sighed. He hated seeing anyone in pain, especially the woman that he loved for nearly 3 and a half years.

"That was good! We're almost there! You guys'll be parents within the hour"

Hannah smiled, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze "Is this your first?"

Sophie nodded and opened her mouth, a sign for Rory that meant "ice chips"

"Thanks" she mumbled greatfully,shuffling about as another contraction hit her

"I'll let you rest for this one,you're getting tired and that's not really good for the baby. D'you know what it is yet?"

Rory shook his head at the question"We're doing Connor if it's a boy and Raegan if it's a girl"

* * *

><p>"Mom, can you find Kurt?" Mercedes asked, wincing as she felt pressure "I really need him with me"<p>

"I'll do my best"Dianne smiled,rubbing her daughter's arm encouragingly.

"Hey Cedes"Blaine grinned,poking his head round the door "Listen,um...there's been a slight technical difficulty"

"Please don't tell me his hand got stuck in the ice machine"

"Er,no...nice use of reference by the way.."

Mercedes smiled slightly at this comment

"...however,he IS in the ER"

"He's WHAT?" she growled, her anger increasing

"Honey think of the babies" Sam soothed, trying to calm her down.

Swatting him away, she glared at Blaine "What...happened?"

"Well,he tripped up over a chair in the canteen and fell. But don't worry! From the looks of it,his chin's split open and his wrist may be in plaster but apart from that,he should be alright. Providing the bleeding stops and it doesn't stain"

"Well that's just GREAT isn't it" Mercedes fumed, ignoring another one of Sam's attempts to calm her down "I needed him here and yet..." stopping in the middle of her sentence, she felt another pop and another gush of fluids

"Um...why did your waters break twice?" Sam asked,chuckling nervously

"Two babies. Two waters. It's logic" Mercedes snapped digging her nails into her husband's arm "I swear Evans...once I'm done with you, I DEMAND a vasectomy"

"I wasn't the one that got you pregnant" he pointed out, yelping as Mercedes dug her nails in further

"To be honest Sam,I couldn't care less right now. I'm in too much pain to even remotely CARE about that fact"

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful"Rory whispered,gazing down at his newborn daughter "Raegan Abigail Flanagan,welcome to the world" Raegan wriggled as Rory played with her hand<p>

"She looks just like you"Sophie whispered tiredly,gently stroking her daughter's hair "Your eyes, your adorable nose..."

"But she's got your cute little ears and your gorgeous smile"

"But she hasn't smiled yet" Sophie said sounding rather confused

"I know she hasn't, I can just tell"

Sophie smiled tiredly "Thank you Rory"

"For what?"

"Everything"

* * *

><p>"Alright Mercedes, you're 10 centimetres and fully efaced. It's time" Chelsea announced, tossing her gloves in the bin<p>

"I am?" Mercedes asked, looking up from the pillow

"Yep" she confirmed nodding her head "We're ready. I'll let the NICU know just in case something goes wrong. You're only allowed 2 people in the room otherwise it gets a bit crowded. Who d'you want?"

"Mom and Sam"

"Alright,then"Chelsea smiled,unclipping the brakes on the bed "Time to say happy birthday"

* * *

><p>Blaine grinned as he saw Kurt walking up to him,his chin stitched up with a giant plaster covering it and his wrist in plaster with a sling<p>

"Where's Mercedes?" he demanded "Where is she?"

"Don't worry, she's in the theatre, it's just in case anything goes wrong"

* * *

><p>"Blaine and Kurt?" Lily poked her head round the door of the operating room<p>

"Is she alright? Are the twins okay?" Kurt asked, frantically rushing over

"Mercedes is fine,she's getting stitched up. The first one got a bit stuck so it had to be done by forceps"

Kurt sighed in relief as he heard the news "Thank God"

"D'you want to see 'em?"

"Sure" Blaine nodded numbly, a smile spreading across his face. He couldn't believe it. He was a Papa. Again. Grinning again, he kissed Kurt on the lips before following Lily, his hand interlocked with Kurt's.

"...we're here" Lily grinned,standing outside the NICU "It's just to make sure they're safe. If all goes well,they should only spend the night in here"

"Thank God"Kurt sighed "We're wanting to take them home tomorrow"

"Have you found out what they are yet?" the young nurse questioned,grabbing a clipboard full of notes on the way in.

"No,we wanted to keep it a surprise"

"Before I forget, I need you to wear these, just to let other people know you're visiting" she smiled,handing Kurt and Blaine two wristbands each."That way,you don't lose it and it shows that you're the parents"

As Lily was explaining,Blaine quickly glanced at one of them and grinned when it showed the word 'boy' whereas Kurt smiled to himself when he noticed 'girl' was typed on the first band

"...and here we are"

Blaine looked around and found himself standing in a ward full of see throught cribs with some people standing next to them and one woman in a rocking chair, trying to calm her baby down

"...I will be here,don't you cry"she sang,stroking the infant's soft hair,making him mew lightly as he grasped her t shirt. Blaine gave the woman a small smile in which she returned it with a shy nod. He was brought out of his trance by Kurt, giving him a shake

"Blaine...there they are" he whispered, tears in his eyes.

Blaine gasped as he saw his twins for the first time. One of them was swaddled in a cream blanket,with a soft pink hat covering her head,black curls spilling out of it.

"She's beautiful"he murmured,gently picking her up and sitting down in a rocking chair next to the woman he saw a few minutes beforehand "I'm Blaine" he grinned "And this" he noted, nodding towards the bundle "hasn't got a name yet"

The woman chuckled, stroking her son's hair "I'm Melissa and this is Devon"

"Why is he in here?"

Melissa sighed as she felt Devon squirm "He was born 2 months premature and has stayed in here for 10 weeks. My boyfriend and his father went off when he found out and I haven't heard from him since"she sniffed,tears pooling in her eyes.

Blaine sighed,sympathising with her,even though he'd never been through that himself

"Hey Blaine,who's this?" Kurt asked,holding a squirming bundle

"Melissa"Melissa smiled,holding out her hand "And this is Devon. Are you Blaine's brother or something?"she asked,looking around for any women without a baby "Where's her Mom?"

Blaine gave a cough before motioning towards Kurt "This is my husband"

"Oh...oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't realise"

"It's cool,we get that a lot"Blaine chuckled,playing with his daughter,letting the infant stick his finger in her mouth and suck it lightly "You like that,don't ya?"

Devon yawned lightly,his eyes drooping, struggling to keep them open

"Come on buddy, I think it's time YOU went to bed. Great to meet you guys"

"You too" Kurt smiled, giving a goodbye wave

* * *

><p>The next day, they were ready to go home<p>

"...now are you SURE your wrist is alright?" Blaine asked for the eighth time that morning

"Yes I'm sure. Sam, could you pass us that pair of socks?"

"Yep" Sam mumbled, handing Kurt a tiny pair of socks with lightning bolts on them "Mercedes, is the bag packed?"

"Packed and ready"Mercdes smiled, trying to calm down Aaron "Aaron baby, calm down...calm down" she soothed,stroking his hair.

A few moments later, Lily poked her head around the door

"We all ready?" she smiled

* * *

><p>"Bye!" Kurt shouted out the window, waving. As Blaine turned left, Kurt glanced to the back seat where two car seats were,both quiet. Sighing, he gave Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze.<p>

They had a family at last.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello fan of the fiction readers! TwinGleeks101 reporting LIVE from our living room! It is currently 5:57 pm and we are watching Ace Ventura:When nature calls! Nothing much going on in JOE at the moment,Christmas is over,exams are over(For now),the history trip's not for two more weeks and our birthday ain't till May. Saw War Horse on Friday and it's one of the better book to film transistions,not the best,but not the worst*Cough Goodnight Mr Tom Cough*****.At the end of the day,it IS an adaptation and although they did generally get the story of GNMT right,there were some major parts they missed on. If you've read the book and then seen the film,you'll understand my point. We also went rollerskating yesterday and it was SO MUCH FUN. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Katherine smiled to herself as there was a frantic knocking on the door. There was only one person who that could belong to...

"Hi Aunty K" Blaine grinned as she opened the door

"Hey,sweetie! Kurt's in the playroom,why don't you take your thing to his room then you can go play"

"Okay"

As he raced upstairs, Blaine's mother came into view, sporting a rounded baby bump

"Hey Anna!" Katherine smiled, giving her best friend a hug "How's life?"

"Hectic and tiring but we're getting through it. This little one's due in month and we only just painted the nursery last week. All that's left is to move the stuff in"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blaine was chatting excitedly to Kurt about his new baby brother or sister<p>

"...and I get to choose the name! Well,not the main one but the other name. It's like mine's Forrest. Dad said it was from Mom's favourite film but I'm too young to watch it 'cos it's a PG 13"

"My Daddy says we can watch Back to the Future with him tonight" Kurt said,getting out his pillow pet from the toy cupboard

"You have a pillow pet?"

"Yeah...my Daddy says I'm too old but Mommy says not to worry" he mumbled,hugging it close to him

"I've got one too! He's called Lenny" Blaine smiled,motioning to the toy duck in the corner "What's yours called?"

"Mrs Fuzzypants"

"Seriously?" Blaine snickered, trying hard not to laugh out loud

"I got her when I was 2!" Kurt shouted indignantly, whacking Blaine across the head with the pig pillow

"Hey!"the young boy whined,rubbing the spot where Mrs Fuzzypants hit him "What was that for?"

"You dissed Mrs Fuzzypants!"

"Yeah...well..."

Kurt sighed "Do you PROMISE not to make fun of her? She's got really sensetive feelin's"

"Okay...Kurt,I have somethin' to say. He's not really called Lenny. He's called Sir Gandalf Octopus the third"

"That's a really nice name. Maybe the new baby would like one"

"It has! I already picked one out! It's a frog called Senyor mcsqueakymuffin"

Kurt giggled at the name,his hands covering his mouth

"Blaine! I'm going now!" Anna shouted up the stairs "You coming to say goodbye?"

"Coming,Mom! Blaine shouted back "C'mon Kurt!" he smiled,taking Kurt's small hand into his own.

Kurt followed behind,still clinging onto Mrs Fuzzypants

* * *

><p>"I've got to go now otherwise I'll be late for my checkup. You be a good boy now,alright?"<p>

"Yes Mommy"Blaine replied hugging her stomach "Will you be findin' out if it's a brother or a sister today?"

Anna chuckled, ruffling his curls "Champ, we talked 'bout this remember? Your Daddy and I want to keep it a surprise"

"Yeah but I don't" he pouted,folding his arms

"Maybe if there's another baby in the future we can find out then,yeah?"

Blaine contemplated this for a few moments before mumbling an agreement "I guess so"

"That's my good boy. I'll be picking you up tomorrow morning as Daddy's at work" Anna smiled,giving Blaine one last hug "Love you"

"Love you more" Blaine giggled,waving as she slowly walked to the Campervan that was parked outside with his Dad beside it,talking to Burt

* * *

><p>"Alright boys for dinner we have either lasagne or spaghetti your choice" Molly said, poking her head around the door<p>

"Lasagne" Kurt mumbled, not taking his eyes off the screen

"You sure? I got the special spaghetti"

Kurt paused as he heard this,thinking about it

"Tell you what,you can have a bit of both but it's just this once. And for afters I've baked dinosaur cookies"

* * *

><p>"Okay,you two...as a treat,Burt has set up the spare TV and VCR in Kurt's room AND..." Katherine produced a bag behind her back, grinning as the two 5 year olds gasped "I rented some movies and bought popcorn AND marshmallows"<p>

"Wow!" Blaine and Kurt murmered in unison

"That's alot of popcorn" Blaine mumbled, not taking his eyes off the prize "What movie's we got?"

"Get into your jammies and then I'll show you"

"But.." Kurt began to protest but Katherine shook her head

"Jammies then movies"

Kurt sighed,knowing he was defeated

"Fine. C'mon Blaine" he mumbled reluctantly,tugging on Blaine's arm

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that toaster movie was a good idea? I mean,he did seem a bit scared by it" Burt asked his wife,whilst climbing into bed later that night<p>

"I asked what was suitable and I also checked what movies Blaine liked. Besides,it wasn't THAT scary"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Kurt's room, Kurt couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking about the giant car crusher and everytime he closed his eyes,that was the first thing he saw. Sighing,he scrambled out of his bed and crept into Blaine's makeshift one<p>

"Huh?" Blaine blinked sleepily "Kurt?"

"We couldn't sleep"he explained "Can me,Mrs Fuzzypants,Moosey and Fantasy come in?" Kurt asked,referring to his pillow pet and his favourite toys

"Sure" Blaine mumbled "But don't hog the blanket like you did during nap time"

"Do not! Night Blaine"

"Night Kurt" he sighed,turning over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! This has to be one of my favourite chapters and one of my (Georgia's) favourite all time movies. If you haven't seen it check it out, it's amazing. Old but amazing :) Remember, any ideas just review. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...Help,I'm a fish!"Kurt laughed,taking the rest of the wrapping paper off "Thanks Blaine!"

"Don't thank me,thank 'Cedes. She thought of it"Blaine shrugged, motioning to the woman in the corner who was smiling sheepishly

"Come on Kurt, you and I both know that you love that movie. Remember we saw it for my 8th birthday?"

"Shut up" Kurt muttered, the tips of his ears turning red

"What happened?" Blaine asked, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Mercedes

"Nothing. Nothing happened. It was a crappy movie and I had a horrible time,end of. Now,what's the main present?"

"Hold up white boy, we both know that's not true. I distinctly remember you getting five fish in the summer and namin' them: Stella,Fry,Chuck,Sasha and Joe" Mercedes chuckled,drawing her knees up to meet her chest

"I was 8!" Kurt protested as Blaine laughed "Don't laugh, I know how much you still get scared by Plague Dogs AND the Rats of Nimh!"

Blaine noticed Mercedes flinched and her eyes fill up with tears as Kurt mentioned that

"You okay,Cedes? You're not normally like this" he asked,sounding concerned

"I'm fine just tired" she mumbled, her eyes drooping. Her eyes closed for a second before she shot up and headed for the bathroom.

Kurt raced after her, only to get the door slammed in his face. Pressing his ear against the door, he heard retching and the toilet flushing a few minutes later

"Kurt,you don't think..." Blaine asked,a small smile forming on his face as he came up to his husband

"It could be Sam's"

"You never know. I mean,it wasn't THAT long ago that we did the IVF"

"Yeah well, it still could be Sam's"

"I dunno...I just have a feeling that.." Blaine shrugged as Mercedes opened the door

"Boo, you look awful" Kurt commented, his arm around her waist "Green even...come on I'll get you some ginger ale"

"I don't LIKE ginger ale" Mercedes mumbled,slowly falling under Kurt's charm. Damn these stupid hormones and morning sickness.

"I don't too but trust me, it makes you feel much better"

* * *

><p>"...thanks" Mercedes smiled weakly as she was passed a glass with a pale amber liquid "Ugh" Shuddering as she took a sip, she retched again before holding it in<p>

"So...what's with the sickness?" Blaine questioned,handing a coffee to Kurt

Mercedes sighed,knowing she was caught

"Kurt,this is your main present. However,you're gonna have to wait a while"

"How long?"

The 30 year old smiled,her eyes trailing down to her stomach

"You mean...?" Kurt asked, hope evident in his voice

"Mhhm...the IVF worked"

* * *

><p>"...few ingredients..."<p>

Blaine sighed happily and glanced over to the sofa where Mercedes and Kurt were snuggled up together. Chuckling lightly, his eyes reverted back to the screen.

"So what DID happen at your eight birthday party,Cedes?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes,burying her head deeper into Kurt's shoulder

"I just invited Kurt,Tina,Quinn and Brittany to my birthday party. I wanted to go see Atlantis but as luck would have it,it was sold out"

"So we saw Help I'm a Fish and I got scared by that Joe guy" Kurt interrupted, chuckling at the memory "But I loved it. I even had the soundtrack"

"You had the soundtrack?" Blaine snickered

"Yeah? And? You have the Little Mermaid soundtrack AND all the Rugrats episodes,movies included on dvd"

"It was my favourite childhood programme" Blaine muttered defensively


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Us two again! This chapter is dedicated to the one,the only, Monty Python! Now for those who are wandering "What the deuce is Monty Python?"in a voice like Stewie Griffin, we'll tell you. Monty Python is quite possibly British humor at it's best. It's a mix of sketches and songs and it feautres things like "The knights who go 'ni'" and our personal favourite "Every sperm sacred"! In this chapter,we are introducing Blaine's older brother, Everett Paul Anderson. The name comes from Darren Criss's and Chris Colfer's middle names. Darren's is Everett and Chris's is Paul. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Blaine grinned to himself from behind the window as Kurt came into view

"Hey little bro,that your boyfriend?" Everett asked,walking into the room

"Go 'way Ev" Blaine grumbled, swatting his older brother aways as he ruffled his hair

"Ugh... you've got enough spray in there to make Professer Poopinplotz jealous"

"You're just jealous 'cos you're still single"

"You're my little brother and you have a date,it's only natural"

Blaine sighed,rolling his eyes "It's not a date. Kurt's just staying the night and we're gonna have an all night movie marathon"

"Monty Python?"Everett asked, smirking as the doorbell rang

"Everett, you're talking to the person who DARED to sing "Every Sperm is Sacred" in the Vatican City and who's seen Spamalot 7 times AND met the cast"

"Not to mention the signed poster on the inside of your closet"

"Shut up"Blaine muttered defensively, making his way to the door. As he opened the door, he rugby tackled Kurt into a hug

"Hi Blaine" Kurt gasped, out of breath "Who's this?" he asked as Blaine let go reluctantly

"Kurt, this is Everett, Ev, Kurt"

"Oh so THIS is Everett"

"The man,the myth,the legend. Farter of general directions and self proclaimed knight of ni" Everett grinned, pretending to bow low

Kurt had a look of confusion on his face "Come again?"

This time it was Everett and Blaine's turn to look confused "Knights that say "ni"...y'know Monty Python?"

Kurt shook his head "I haven't heard of it and I haven't seen any"

"You haven't heard of Monty Python?" Everett scoffed "Trust Blaine to choose a boyfriend who hasn't heard of Monty Python!"

"Don't mind my brother,he's a bit possessive when it comes to this" Blaine whispered "We're gonna head upstairs"

"Not so fast Blaine,Mom and Dad put me in charge and I say Kurt is not going ANYWHERE without watching at least the movies" Everett chuckled evily, rubbing his hands together

"Does he always do that?" Kurt asked sounding scared

* * *

><p>"...<em>jews in the world, there are buddhists"<em>

Kurt sighed, scooching up next to Blaine. This wasn't so bad,he got to watch movies,be with his boyfriend and besides, free popcorn.

"Oh,wait! This is the best part" Everett grinned, chucking some popcorn in his mouth

"Why?..." Kurt asked suspiciously

"You'll see"

* * *

><p>3 minutes later,Kurt could barely breathe as he watched Blaine and Everett sing along in perfect harmony<p>

"...iraaaaaaaaate!" they sang,ending the song

"Oh...my...God...My ovaries hurt" Kurt gasped, trying to breathe "Owww...my stomach"

"Told you" Blaine laughed, collapsing onto the couch "Oh...man. I haven't had this much fun in ages"

"So Kurt,whaddaya think?" the older Anderson asked, settling back down

"I have to say,it's pretty good"

* * *

><p><em>1 month later<em>

"Go on Meggie,say your new word" Kurt encouraged his baby sister

"Ni! Ni! Ni! Ni! Ni!"

Burt did a double take "What'd you say sweetpea?"

"Niiiiiiiiiiiii!" she laughed, grabbing Kurt's nose "NI NI !"

"Carole! Megan's said her first word!" Burt shouted,grabbing his phone "Say it again,plumpkin" he grinned, pressing record

"NI NI NI NI NI!"

"Oh, who's Daddy's clever girl hey? Daddy's clever curly girly" he cooed,making sure that Megan couldn't get hold of it.

Carole rolled her eyes as she heard her daughter squeal excitedly

"Why that boy introduced Kurt to Monty Python,I'll never know"she sighed,heading towards the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! TwinGleeks101 here. ****Not a lot going on at the moment,the snow's more or less melted, we're going to be spending valentine's day single(Again) and spending it with our favourite person in the whole world. Mr Walt Disney. I (G) actually want to see this movie as it sounds AWESOME! Has anyone seen it? If so, what do you think? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Hey Kurt! I've found a movie"

Kurt sighed as he watched his excited boyfriend rush up to him, a DVD in his hands

"Kurt, I've found a movie!" Blaine repeated,handing it to him "I haven't seen this in years! The last and first time I saw it was when I was 5. Everett tricked me into watching it with him when I was ill one time. Mom practically crucified him when she found out. I don't remember much but there is one scene that sticks out" he laughed,shuddering at the memory

"What is it?" Kurt asked, reading the title "Misery? Isn't that the one with the guy and the woman breaks his legs?"

"Ankles" Blaine corrected "Yeah that's the one"

"Are you certain about this one? It looks kinda...scary?"

"Please. You're looking at someone who went to an all night Twilight marathon at the cinema with his boyfriend and lived"

"I've told you before. Twilight isn't bad! It's actually pretty good" Kurt defended, hitting Blaine on the arm

"It's only 'cos Mercedes introduced it to you in the eighth grade. Anyway, it's the same director of The Princess Bride, how scary is it gonna be?"

"Very?"

"C'mon Kurt...you know you wanna" Blaine sang,waving it in front of his face

Kurt sighed,knowing he was beaten "Fine. But I swear Anderson.."

"You shouldn't swear. It's not nice"

"Come on then...let's go pay for it before I change my mind" Kurt mulmbled picking up a bag of popcorn on the way to the desk

* * *

><p>"Hi boys" Carole greeted from the kitchen "There's dinner in the microwave, is pizza alright Blaine?"<p>

"Pizza's fine"

"BLAINE!" Megan laughed, running up to him "Up Blaine up!"

"What, no love for your older brother?" Kurt smirked,ruffling her hair "How are ya plumpkin?"

"What's dat?" she asked,pointing to the dvd "Mommy,what's dat?"

"Something you're way too young for and your brother shouldn't really be watching" Carole explained,glaring at Kurt

"Don't worry Carole, we have something that will definitely keep Meggie entertained" Kurt chuckled, producing another DVD "The Emperor's New Groove. Why not you and Finny watch it together? I'm sure you'll both love it"

"Love what?" Finn asked, grabbing a waffle from the toaster.

As Kurt showed him the DVD, Finn gasped excitedly "Aw dude, I love that movie! Me and Puck watched it when it came out. We started a popcorn war and almost got kicked out"

"Luckily for you,I saved your butts" Carole muttered rolling her eyes

"Finnyus an' Ferb watch too?"

"Course! It wouldn't be the same without them"

"Yay!"

As Meggie went with Finn chatting about her favourite princesses, Kurt led Blaine to the living room

"You ready?"

Kurt sighed "Why did I sign up to this?" he mumbled, his hand to his temple "All right, let's get this over and done with"

* * *

><p>"Well,whaddaya think?" Blaine grinned after the movie<p>

Kurt just scowled and tipped the rest of his popcorn onto Blaine

"Never. Again"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people! What is up everybody? Well,now all the fun stuff's over,there's nothing much going on at the moment. We don't break up for the Easter holidays for at least another month,there's no school trips going on ('Cept Alton Towers but we're not going) and our birthday ain't till May. If it wasn't for the leap year,it would have been on a weekend. So yeah, nothing much going on. A random fact: The voice of Brandy in Brandy and Mr Whiskers plays Penny in The Big Bang Theory. Speaking of BBT,last weekend we saw The Muppets (Not bad,coulda been better) and during the 'Man or a Muppet?' song,the human version of Walter was Sheldon and we were pointing to the screen and whispering excitedly. You see,the thing about us two when we recognise someone in a movie,we don't go 'Oh that's him' and leave it at that. Oh no, we do the whole shebang, the 'THAT'S HIM FROM WHATCHAMACALLIT!' and pointing to the screen like the evil monkey from Family Guy(He's not really evil, just misunderstood). One more random fact: People get confused when sentences don't end the way they potato. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Carole sighed as she saw her stepson enter the room. His hair had a sticky appearance to it and the familiar blue colouring stained yet another one of his shirts

"Hey Kurt" she smiled brightly, trying to cheer him up "D'you need help?"

"I'm fine" he muttered, trudging up the stairs. Once he reached the second room on the left, he closed the door and took off his shirt. Ugh, this was going to take AGES to wash out. Sighing, he switched on the tv and stuck a movie in his DVD player. A few minutes later the familiar voice of Nicodemus played through the speakers. It was official,Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was introducing his baby brother/sister to this film whether it liked it or not. He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft knocking on the door.

"Kurt...can I come in?" Carole asked "I've got you some macaroni cheese"

"Yeah" he called letting the door open "Come in. Sorry it's messy"

"That's alright. This is spotless compared to Finn's room" she smiled warmly,her hand resting on her stomach

"Who was it this time?"

"What?"

"Kurt,you're talking to someone who is not only the mother of a jock,but has also seen enough CSI to make a murder look accidental. Who was it this time?"

"Rofsky" Kurt mumbled,tears forming in his eyes "I don't know WHY he does it Carole I just..." he sighed again "How's the baby?"

"It's fine, giving me a hard time at night. I keep on needing to pee every 10 minutes and it's constantly on the move" Carole laughed weakly ,closing her eyes for a brief moment

"You okay?"

"Just kicking. Here,you can feel it"

"I don't really want to-OH MY GOD!" Kurt smiled as he felt a hard nudge against his palm "Is that it?"

Carole nodded, her eyes shining "Yeah..it's been the past few days that they've been hard and more frequent. I remember when I was pregnant with Finn, I broke 3 ribs. Not because I fell down the stairs or anything, he was kicking that hard"

"Ouch! I remember my Mom telling me a similar story when I was younger. Guess those skills came in handy" he laughed,rubbing Carole's stomach gently "Oh,you're quite the footballer aren't ya?"

"I swear when he's older,he won't be able to keep out of that Emergency Room"

"All very well dearest stepmother,BUT you're forgetting one crucial piece of evidence"

"And what's that,may I ask?" Carole asked,raising an eyebrow

"That HE is obviously a SHE. I mean,think about it. If it was a boy, you'd only look pregnant from the front but if it was a girl then it'd be the whole way round"

"Are you implying what I think you are?"

"No! I'm just suggesting that it's going to be a girl"

"Mhhm. I'm picking up Finn from football, d'you need anything from Walmart?"

"I'm good"

"Alright then. You're Dad's at the garage if you need anything"

As Carole left, Kurt grabbed his cell and texted Blaine

"_Wnt 2 come ovr? I've got mac & cheese"_

HIs phone beeped moments later and reading the message, Kurt's face broke out into a grin

"_Did I hear mac & cheese?"_

_"Yes,yes you did"_

* * *

><p>"Okay...what movie are you gracing us with its presence this time?" Kurt asked as Blaine entered his room<p>

"The Road to Eldorado"

"The road to what?"

"You've never heard of the Road to Eldorado? THE single greatest Dreamworks of all time AND is seriously underrated?"

"Nope"

Just then Finn's head poked around the door "Eldorado?"

"Yeah, wanna watch it with us?"

Before Kurt could protest, he was squashed between his step brother and his boyfriend

"I love this movie!" Finn grinned,shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth before burping loudly

"Gross"Kurt muttered,wrinkling his nose

"Seriously though,I remember watching this with Puck when it came out. It was at the kids' club and we spent the whole summer being Tulio and Miguel"

"O...kay. Blaine, after this, we're watching The Princess Bride"

"We are?" Blaine asked, confused

"Oh yes" Kurt said,laughing as Finn was practically choking on a piece of popcorn

"Whatever you say,Kurt. Whatever you say"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! G here :) As some of you people may realise,Blaine sings "Soft Kitty" to Alison. We like BBT :D Does anyone else? Also can we PLEASE have ideas? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Blaine opened his eyes, sensing some movement outside the bedroom. Chuckling as he heard some creaking on the staircase, he switched the bedside light on earning a poke from Kurt

"Blaine iss 5 am" he mumbled, plumping the pillow "Go seep"

"I'm just gonna see what's up" he whispered,stroking Kurt's hair out his face."Won't be long"

"Gnuh" he grunted back "Just don't expect a warm welcome when you come back"

Putting his slippers on, Blaine grabbed his dressing gown and headed downstairs, his suspicions proven to be correct. Alison was pregnant. Scratch that out, she was heavily pregnant. 41 and a half weeks to be be precise. Being 10 days overdue had really taken it's toll on her. Just that afternoon, she had an argument with Devon and had tearfully called Kurt to pick her up.

Sighing, he grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured himself a glass, grinning as he saw his son in the corner, the cookie jar tucked under his arm.

"You didn't see anything" he whispered, before dissapearing,slinking upstairs.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. Aaron was definitely Kurt's son what with his love of cookies. Grabbing his phone, he chewed his lip thoughtfully, thinking about Kaylee. Since she was away at college, the house seemed...quieter. No Disney-thons on Sundays, no Lion King soundtrack blasting through her bedroom as she held up Bartholomew Circle of Life style, heck, he even missed the sleepovers she and her best friend held every first Saturday of the month. Complete with a pillow fort and Harry Potter movies.

Several moments later, he heard some soft groaning coming from the living room. Slowly walking in, he sat down next to his daugher who was currently trying breathe calmly, her hand on her stomach

"Alison?" Blaine asked suspiciously "Honey are you okay?"

Alison nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. She sighed as she stood up and switched on the DVD player. Crouching down, she picked a DVD and put it in. As she tried to stand back up, she glanced at Blaine, looking sheepish.

"Papa? A little help?"

"Sure thing, pookie" Blaine smiled,kissing her hand as he helped her up.

"Thanks...I'm gonna phone to see if Devon's alright"

"Knowing him he's probably in bed with a hangover" Kurt chuckled lightly, shuffling in the room"I can't see why you chose him"

"Daddy,we've talked about this. He's sweet. And besides,it's not as if we're getting married. And he doesn't drink! I've known him long enough to realise that. Only at parties"

"Okay okay" Kurt muttered sitting down "So, how you feeling?"

Alison chuckled lightly "Like shit. I'm tired, moody, achey...tired"

"Watching Disney since 11 pm..." Blaine answered absent-mindedly earning a glare from Alison "Before you ask how I know, the tv is right below our bed. I heard Why Should I Worry about an hour ago"

"Not to mention Hellfire at 3 in the morning. Do you even realise how scary that was?" Kurt asked, earning another glare from his daughter

"Okay okay! I get it! The only reason I'm WATCHING them is because of this!" she pouted, pointing at her stomach "Do you realise how tired I am? Back pain, rib kicking, contractions every hour since dinner..."

It was only then Alison had realised what she had said

"Shit" she swore softly under her breath

"Alison Mercedes Hummel Anderson, is there something you're not telling us?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow

"Erm...I went into hospital yesterday thinking I was having contractions and then they said that although I was having them, they weren't regular so then they sent me home and me and Devon had an argument because I never told him what happened" Alison said in a rush, tears forming in her eyes

Blaine inhaled deeply before trusting himself to speak "How many minutes apart are they now?"

"Still every 14 minutes" she mumbled reluctantly "I got told to come in once they're every 6 minutes or when my water breaks. Whatever comes first"

"Alright...but just take it easy for today okay?"

"Okay" she nodded, the tears starting to run down her face.

"You're lucky that I don't have work today. I do have to visit the office for a few hours though. There's just been a big order that came through yesterday and I just have to drop off some sketches and get started"

"So you have work?"

"Basically"

"Daddy?" she asked, looking up at Kurt "Are you going to work too?"

"Fraid so honey. But look on the bright side, at least Aaron's staying here. If you feel like anything's moving along, just call us...Alison? You need to breathe, chere" Kurt instructed, helping his eldest "In for 10...out for 10. Have you got a book to write down how long they are?"

Nodding tearfully,she motioned towards a book with "LABOUR" written on it. Once the contraction had finished, she grabbed a pen and wrote in the book

_Contraction 42, 5:07 am 20 seconds. 5th August 2041_

"Mind if I..."Blaine asked,motioning towards the book.

"No" she whispered, wincing slightly

"Er...you do realise that the last one was 10 minutes ago?"

"What? No,no,no...i-it can't be...I've been timing them, I swear I-"

"Here. I downloaded a contraction app just in case" Kurt smiled,passing his daughter her iPhone

Alison chuckled, shaking her head "Daddy, you didn't have to do that"

"It's fine" he shrugged pressing play "Let's just relax and watch Basil"

* * *

><p>"<em>...big Ben caper,the head that made headlines in every newspaper"<em>

Just as the song ended,Blaine noticed his daughter fumbling about on her phone before moaning softly

"Easy,Ali...just breathe" he encouraged,stroking her small hand, making her visibly relax.

"I just want Dev" she cried weakly, once the contraction had passed "I know I've been a douche bag, it's not my fault, well maybe it is but I should have told him! All he was doing was caring and now I need him more than anyone else in the world"

Kurt shot Blaine a glance

"Do you want me to phone him?" Kurt offered gently "Even though it's 5:45?"

"Yeah" she whispered sleepily "He'll be in the shower getting ready for work"

"Okay then" he smiled, going out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Blaine asked eagerly a few minutes later<p>

"He's on his way. Although by the sounds of it, you may need to hire a plumber when you get back. Before I forget, d'you want any coffee?"

"Sounds great" Blaine grinned, giving his husband a light kiss on the lips "I thought you said that I wouldn't be welcome if I tried to get into bed?" he teased, laughing when Kurt's cheeks rouged.

Both men's heads turned when they had heard a scream coming from the living room

"Alison"

* * *

><p>"Daddy...Papa...when are we gonna get to the hospital!" Alison moaned, lolling her head onto Devon's shoulder "It hurts it hurts it HURRTTSS!"<p>

"Hey,hey! Calm down,yeah? Don't worry,it's gonna be alright"Blaine soothed,stroking her hair "Soft kitty,warm kitty,little ball of fur.."

"Soft kitty? REALLY Blaine?" Kurt asked,rolling his eyes.

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty...purr,purr,purr" he finished,ignoring his husband "Okay sweetie, we're here"

Once Blaine had parked, he, Kurt and Devon had helped Alison out of the car. As she grabbed Blaine's hand, he grimaced, surprised about the strength.

Devon couldn't help but laugh slightly as he saw his girlfriend's Dad in pain.

"Don't laugh, you're next" Alison growled, her eyes widening as something burst and dripped down her leg "Papa? I think my water may have broken"

Kurt and Blaine looked at eachother before walking a little quicker to the double doors that had led into reception

"Can we get a nurse or a wheelchair?" Devon called, helping Alison stay up right "Easy babe easy.."

A nurse came out of the side room, grabbing a wheelchair and helping Alison down in it.

"My name's Alison Hummel Anderson? I was due 10 days ago and I was meant to be induced today anyway" she chuckled weakly. "Ow"

"We'll take you up to L&D then take it from there" the nurse smiled warmly

* * *

><p>7 hours later, Alison had had enough. All she wanted was the baby to be out and she was in alot of pain and she had watched Aladdin so many times she had been here she was beginning to feel like the Genie. Trapped.<p>

"It doesn't WORK!" she screamed, tossing the gas and air nozzle out of the bed "It makes me feel sick"

"Let's just have a looksee"the nurse that brought her up earlier and introduced herself as Heather cooed,inserting a gloved finger. Once she had finished, Heather tossed the gloves into the bin "Well,I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that the baby's not in danger, however, it is taking quite a long time."

"How far along am I?"

"Still only 2 centimetres"

"Oh" Alison moaned "So I can't have an epidural just yet?"

"Fraid not sweetie...when you're 5. Do you want to have a bath or a walk? They might relieve the pressure and it also helps baby to come quicker. Do you know what you're having?"

Naill shook his head "Not yet, not even 2 months of pester power"

* * *

><p>13 hours later, Alison Mercedes Hummel Anderson found herself lying down, facing the ceiling with machines beeping randomly around her. Doctor Mason had decided to do a c-section seeing as she was only 3 centimeters and 10 days overdue<p>

"Papa, I'm scared" she whispered to Blaine who was sitting on her left "What if it doesn't go to plan?"

"It will" he reassured, kissing her forehead "Trust me"

"Okay Alison, you ready?" Doctor Mason asked through his set of surgical scrubs

"Ready as I'll ever be" she chuckled weakly, shuffling about slightly "Papa? Is it okay to be scared?"

"Hm? Of course it is pookie...whatever happens, you'll always be our baby girl"

* * *

><p>"Kurt calm down" Mercedes soothed, trying to calm down her best friend who was currently pacing up and down the waiting room mumbling to himself.<p>

"How can I calm down? My daughter's in there and I'm really freaking out and-"

"It's a boy!" Blaine shouted,bursting the doors open, tears running down his face

"W-what?" Kurt gasped,unable to believe it "Are you sure?"

"Yep" he laughed, handing Kurt a camera. As he flicked through several photos, Kurt gave a squeal "He looks so much like her!"

"You should see how much hair he has. He's quite light despite being 10 days overdue, 7 pounds 4 ounces. They're just stitching Alison now"

"How is she?" Mercedes asked, sounding worried

"She's tired bless her. They're giving her some pain meds to cope with it all so she should be alright"

"Oh my God! Is that him?" Kurt whisper squealed, pointing to a plastic crib that was just being wheeled out.

"Yep,that's him" Blaine nodded,smiling at the nurse, who gave a shy wave in response "Come on,let's go see him"

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Alison whispered tiredly "It hurts"<p>

"I know honey...we've seen 's with him at the moment. Ali, he's gorgeous! Loads of hair"

"He got that from his Dad" she joked, wincing slightly as the stitches pulled

"Ow"

"You will be sore for quite a while. But the sooner you get up and walking,the better" a nurse chuckled,walking in. She checked the notes on Ali's bed and wrote something down, putting the board back.

"Hey Melissa" Ali smiled, noticing her boyfriend's mother "How is he?"

"He seems fine, apgar scale 8 which is exactly what we're after. Do you want to see him and see if he'd feed? Also we may need a name pretty soon for medical records"

"Tyler. Tyler Blaine Boothe"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Georgia here with another installment of "Movie Night" Now this chapter has been inspired by our recent interest of Stephen King movies. I got Misery yesterday and it is amazing! It's sick, it's twisted, it's fucked up, but THAT'S what's good about it! The part with the hobbling wasn't all that bad! It was the ending where you saw Annie covered in blood was worst! That and when she was snorting like a pig O_o Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Mercedes sighed, putting her feet up on the cushions. Perfect. With Sam and Jackson out for the day she finally had time to relax. Or so she thought. As soon as she started to fall asleep, the doorbell rang,causing the baby to wriggle in her stomach as Mercedes shifted out of her position.

"Don't worry,it's just Daddy and Papa" she murmured, lightly grazing her hand across her stomach in an attempt to calm the baby.

Upon opening the door, Mercedes found herself in a bone crushing hug by Kurt.

"Hey baby mama!" he sang,giving her a kiss on the cheek "I heard Sam and JJ were out so I thought we'd pop over"

"Where's Blaine?"

"Right here' Blaine grinned,hobbling in on crutches, a green plaster cast encasing his right ankle.

"What happened this time?" Mercedes sighed, her hands supporting her back. Another bad thing about pregnancy apart from the baby kicking all the time, she had constant back ache.

"Baseball. Wasn't looking where I was going and ran into a hole"

Mercedes sighed again "Of course. Come on in, I'll make some cocoa"

"Oh no you don't" Kurt chided, stopping her before she reached the kitchen "I'LL do that, you go rest. I believe Blaine's got some DVDs"

"Just a few Disneys and some Stephen Kings."

"No. Not Stephen King. Not after Sam convinced me to watch Cujo in 7th grade. I had nightmares for a month and wouldn't go near Dogs for a year"

"Same here" Kurt chuckled, handing Mercedes a mug "I was being baby-sat and the person who was looking after me "had to watch it for school". How's the baby?"

"Giving me constant back ache,pressing on my bladder and it's starting to kick more frequently"

"You still not finding out what it is?" Blaine asked,placing his hand on Mercedes' stomach in an attempt to feel a kick.

"Hold on,if I put some pressure..."

Blaine gasped as he felt a nudge beneath his palm "Wow. Hello sweetie, hi. It's Papa here." He laughed as he felt another nudge.

"I think she likes you" Mercedes chuckled, her eyes screwing up slightly as the baby gave a hard jolt "Careful honey, don't wanna break Aunt Mercy's ribs now do we?" she asked it.

"Wait...did you just say "she"? She as in girl she?"

"Yeah, I found out yesterday at the scan. That way at least you guys can buy everything in preparation. And please don't say anything to Kurt, I've got an idea"

"Oh God...not another one of your ideas, he'll freak out for sure"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" Mercedes smiled, a grinch-like smirk creeping on her face that made Blaine shudder

* * *

><p>"...Has it ever occurred to you that part of being a parent is tryin' to kill your kids?"<p>

"Okay,I seriously can't believe you're making me watch this film" Mercedes hissed at Kurt,chucking a handful of popcorn at him.

"Don't blame me, blame Blaine!" he hissed back, squealing as something happened on screen "Thanks to this movie, he's named his car Christine and now I'm scared it's going to attack me!"

"Shh! It's the best part!" Blaine scolded, glancing their way, rather annoyed.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Blaine smiled,slotting the dvd back into the case "What do you guys think? Good?"<p>

Kurt had paled and Mercedes was gripping onto a cushion. Looking at what was in her hands, Mercedes started hitting Blaine round the head, with Blaine holding up his hands for protection.

"I'd take that as a yes"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! What's happening? Our exams are coming soon so in the next 3 months, there won't be many updates. We know you've heard it all before but we're being serious this time. When we're not revising,we're working and vice versa. Also watched gleever and it was pretty good, the closest one to the original was possibly 'You should be dancing'. I(Charlotte) have also got into the Hunger Games, it is AWESOME! Oh, and we enjoyed Drayton Manor. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...we're gonna need a few more boxes over here!" Blaine shouted to Kurt, who was packing the last of Ali's nursery.

"Yep! Just a minute!...Ali, we don't touch that!"

Blaine couldn't help but shake his head and laugh to himself. He,Kurt and Ali were moving from a small apartment in the center of New York to a bigger one five miles away. Okay, it wasn't in the center as Kurt always dreamed of but it was closer to Central Park and besides, Kurt could always take the underground.

"Babe, you found...oh my God!" Kurt chuckled, holding up a small golden dog with huge brown eyes "Blaine, do you remember this?"

"Hmm?" Blaine poked his head around, instantly breaking out into a giant grin "Margaret Thatcher dog!"

"I found him in a box marked 'High School Stuff', there's all sorts of stuff in there. Our old Dalton ties, our graduation photos, I even found a pair of bright pink sunglasses!"

"Hey,they're mine! I got them in junior high!" Blaine laughed defensively. "Besides, I found a photo of when you were little..."

"Please don't say it's the one I think it is."

"I think it is...you were like, what? Two?"

"Give that back!" Kurt snapped, grabbing at the picture. Unfortunately, with Blaine being taller, he had a height advantage

"Aww...look at you with Mercedes" he cooed, teasing his husband "Look at your little weenis"

"Blaine Forrest Anderson, if I hear you referring to that like you just did ever again,I swear I shall set our daughter on you."

"Kurt,she's six weeks old. Oh man, I am SO making copies." he smiled, putting his hands up as Kurt whacked him on the head "HEY! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Just then, they heard a wail come from the baby bouncer in the kitchen "Coming sweetie" Kurt called, walking into the next room to find his daughter bouncing in the special baby bouncer Sam and Mercedes got her. "What's up pookie? Eh? You hungry? Something tells me you're hungry."

Ali gave a small wail as Blaine swiftly picked her up whilst Kurt expertly prepared a bottle.

Checking her diaper, Blaine grimaced, coughing "I'm gonna change her"

"Yep" Kurt called, placing the bottle in the microwave. Turning around, he was met by a "miaow", purring and something fluffy winding around his feet,threatening to trip him up.

"Hey Chewey, where's your brother?"

Chewey miaowed pitifully, leaping up onto the counter and rubbing his head under Kurt's palm.

"Don't know where he is,huh? Let's see if we can find him." Kurt smiled,picking up the small brown kitten. It had only been 2 weeks since they arrived but already they felt like one of the family.

* * *

><p>"...here you are" Kurt grinned,passing Blaine, who was holding a grizzly Ali, a bottle.<p>

"Thanks Kurt" Blaine said,sounding grateful "Come on sweetie...let's get you fed, burped then we'll be on the road. How's that sound?"

Alison gave a contented gurgle,blinking her eyes slowly.

"I take that as a yes." he smiled,lightly kissing her forehead.

"And before we go,I've got a surprise for you..." Kurt sang, producing Margaret Thatcher dog from behind his back.

Ali stared at it curiously,Kurt moved it towards her,barking softly. Startled, she gave a cry,her face screwing up.

"Hey! It's okay...it's just MT dog...yeah? You alright now?"

Ali flailed her arms, crying even louder than before. In one motion, Blaine put her across his shoulder, bouncing her lightly.

"Ali...ssh..."

Blaine began to sing a soothing lullaby, his voice soft and sweet.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry_  
><em>Baby mine, dry your eyes<em>  
><em>Rest your head close to my heart<em>  
><em>Never to part, baby of mine<em>  
><em>Little one when you play<em>  
><em>Don't you mind what you say<em>  
><em>Let those eyes sparkle and shine<em>  
><em>Never a tear, baby of mine<em>  
><em>If they knew sweet little you<em>  
><em>They'd end up loving you too<em>  
><em>All those same people who scold you<em>  
><em>What they'd give just for<em>  
><em>The right to hold you<em>  
><em>From your head to your toes<em>  
><em>You're not much, goodness knows<em>  
><em>But you're so precious to me<em>  
><em>Cute as can be, baby of mine"<em>

Ali gave a small yawn with her tiny gummy mouth,her eyes drooping in a battle to stay awake and her fist clasping around Blaine's little finger.

"Night night sweetie" Blaine smiled, kissing her forehead and gently setting her into the car seat, her arm flailing lightly. "Two more hours and we'll be in our new home."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt couldn't sleep. He knew why. He never really settled into new places properly, even when he went to his Grandma's cabin in West Virginia, he was kept up most of the night with his Dad's snoring and the mosquitoes buzzing. This time he was kept up by Ali's light snores and Chewey rolling around on his stomach.<p>

Sighing, he turned over to find Blaine staring back at him

"Hey" he whispered softly as not to disturb his daughter "Can't you sleep?"

"No, you?"

"Not really, I can't believe we've finally made it" Blaine sighed,breathing in his husband's distinctive scent of hairspray and cocoa.

"Neither can I Blaine, neither can I."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Georgia here on the 22nd of April 2012 at 20:49 pm writing the authors note for YOU! I want to see Tim Burton's new movie "Dark Shadows", it reminds me a bit of Jumanji, the whole coming back years later type of thing, but it sounds good :) I have also made cake which is delicious. You can NEVER...EVER go wrong with cake! Also, the part with Finn and the microwave is a true story. And the part with the popcorn kernels. We had microwave popcorn and there were a few kernels left. Charlotte being the idiot that she is thought "Why don't we try and unpop them in the microwave" 3 minutes on high, 5 seconds later a buzz and a light. Never again! This is for TeamRockyGleek! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...what do you mean you've never seen Rocky Horror?" Kurt asked Blaine in the choir room as they were waiting for Mr Scuester.**  
><strong>

"I, Blaine Forrest Anderson, have never seen Rocky Horror."

"I haven't even heard of it." Joe explained, listening in

"I've heard of it but I haven't seen it" Rory mumbled,the words barely recognisable thanks to his still thick Irish brogue.

"Oh sweet Gaga" Kurt muttered sighing "Right, Blaine. Have you seen Tim Curry before?"

"Um...I think so? He played King Arthur in Spamalot right?"

"Yes, he did. Well...he plays a sweet transvestite from transexual Translyvania?"

"What? No, I mean, come on" Blaine laughed,obviously not believing him,looking to the others for confirmation,who were nodding solemnly. Blaine was just about to respond when Will came into the room, with a slightly out of breath Emma waddling slightly behind him.

"...I swear,William.."

Will visibly winced when he heard that. Emma never called him William. Ever. Only when she was proper annoyed which she was at the moment because he forgot to drive her to the doctor's appointment so she had to rely on Sue and he has also forgotten the snickers bar she was craving for at the moment.

"Emma, just calm,yeah? The baby is obviously makin' you moody so..."

"You don't even know the meaning of the word" she snarled, giving her husband evils before bursting into tears.

"Emma...it's okay,I'm here, we all are" Will soothed,letting Emma bury her head into the crook of his neck.

"Shh...you're alright"

She gave a few hiccups before drying her eyes "Thanks" she mumbled appreciatively.

Joe,Rory,Kurt and Blaine watched with confusement as the girls began to crowd around Emma, eager to ask questions.

"Anyway" Kurt carried on "Before you lot were here, Mr Schue had an idea that we perform Rocky Horror for the school musical. Unfortunately, it didn't go down the way that we planned so we performed it for ourselves. And as luck would have it, I was allowed to keep my costume. That is why I propose we all go over to my house after school and watch it. I'll have to ask my Dad about you spending the night but it should be alright."

"Okay,but as long as my Mom's cool with it. I've never been to someone else's house for the night before." Joe said, sounding sheepish.

"I'm sure I'll be able to go. Mrs Pierce is encouraging me to make friends anyway." Rory shrugged,looking at his feet.

"So, that's settled" Kurt beamed clapping his hands "Rocky Horror Gleek-Athon is officially a go."

* * *

><p>"...don't worry Meggie, it's just Kurt's friends" Carole crooned to her newborn daughter, making sure one hand was supporting her head.<p>

"Hi Mrs Hummel, is Kurt in?" Rory asked as soon as Carole opened the door.

_"Rory's Irish, Joe has spider hair and you already know Blaine" _Kurt explained in her mind

"You must be Rory" she greeted, smiling "Come in,Kurt's in the living room and I believe Blaine is also there"

"Thanks Mrs Hummel. Who's this?" he wondered mentioning to Meggie "She's a cute one"

"This...is Megan Sophia Hummel. She's a week old today so we're all still getting used to having her around the house."

"Mind if I hold her? Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. When my younger brother was born, I looked after him all the time." he reassured,shrugging the backpack off his shoulders.

"Well, I dunno...she hasn't been held that much" Carole said reluctantly, handing her to Rory "I'd best be careful, she's just had her dinner so.."

"Aw,you not gonna throw up on Rory are you? Eh?" he stroking her palm,grinning as she opened her eyes,blinking in confusion.

"Her eyesight's not so good at the moment, she can only see about 10 inches in front of her."

Rory looked around as he heard some movement to see teen Jesus standing in the doorway, his duffel bag on one shoulder and a sleeping bag tucked under one arm.

"Have I got the right address?" he asked,slightly bewildered.

"Yes you must be Joe. Kurt and Blaine's in the living room."

"Thanks" he smiled appreciatively "Hey sweetie" he laughed, tickling Megan's chin "Are you Rory's?"

"No,in fact she's mine and Finn's little sister, who's been giving us sleepless nights for the past week 'cos you're a little monkey aren't ya? Aren't ya?" Kurt cooed to the baby in Rory's arms,making her gurgle contentedly.

Megan suddenly started to turn red, grunting before sighing in relief a few minutes later

"Oh oh, I know that face" Carole smiled, taking Megan from Rory. She quickly checked her diaper before nodding. "Yep,thought so. Come on sweetie,lets get you changed."

* * *

><p>"I'd like to officially welcome you to the Rocky Horror Gleek-Athon. Choice of beverages tonight are: coke, root beer. lemonade and anything in the refrigerator. I've already ordered pizza by preference and they should be coming soon."<p>

"Hey dude, what you doing?" Finn asked, flopping down on the couch inbetween Blaine and Joe "Is this like a guys sleepover or something?"

"We're watching Rocky Horror. Rory, Joe and Blaine have never seen it before so I offered to show it."

"You're not gonna dress up as Riffraff and scare everyone again like you did when it was your turn for trick or treat duty last Halloween,are you?"

Kurt sighed, remembering that eventful night. "No Finn and you can watch with us if you want to."

"Thanks. Rachel's outta town this weekend anyway"

"Okay" Kurt said, opening the dvd "Everyone ready?"

* * *

><p>"...<em>sweet transvestite, from transexual...Transylvania!"<em>

Blaine stared at the screen as the actor he knew and loved was strutting around the screen in a seriously tight black leather suit with matching boots as well as donning a pair of fishnet stockings. He grinned on screen, staring straight at Blaine.

"Um..." Finn said awkwardly rubbing his hands together "Kurt, isn't that the same dude who plays Nigel Strawberry?"

"Tim Curry?" Kurt asked, glancing at Rory who seemed transfixed "Yeah, I think so. He also played in Garfield: A tale of two kittties and Ferngully"

"Wait...he played in Ferngully? The one with the physco bat?" Joe said, sounding surprised "I used to love that movie. I remember the first time I saw it. I was five and my parents were out for the night so they got a babysitter in. Anyway, she brought Ferngully along with her and let me watch it. It was the first animated thing I watched besides The Prince of Egypt, Joseph:King of dreams and Veggie Tales. I spent the whole summer just watching the fruit bowl in the kitchen to see if the fruit really did talk."

"Uh..huh" Finn mumbled, glaring at him warily "Anyway, I'm gonna get some microwave popcorn, anyone want any?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you" Blaine said, standing up quickly,eager to get away from the film that ruined his perception of one of his favourite actors.

* * *

><p>"There's still a lotta kernels there." Finn announced,looking in the bowl that had a small handful of unpopped shells at the bottom of the plastic bowl "What d'you reckon we do with them?"<p>

"I don't know...microwave them maybe?"

"My Mom doesn't trust me with microwaves after what happened when I was 10. I froze a smoothie carton and then put it in the microwave, forgetting it had metal in. A minute later it was on fire."

"That's nothing, when I was 7, I was defrosting a Popsicle in a cup and left the spoon in the cup." Blaine grinned, chuckling at the memory.

"Okay...I'm guessing we just heat them up." Finn mumbled, popping the bowl into the microwave whilst adjusting the time.

They both watched in awe for a few seconds before there was an electric buzz and a blue flash.

Screaming, Blaine was quick to turn the timer off before taking them out. He looked at Finn who looked as equally as scared.

"Let us never mention this to anyone,ever again."

"Agreed. C'mon dude, I think the movie's startin' again."

* * *

><p>"So...what do we all think?" Kurt asked as the credits started to roll.<p>

All of them except Rory looked scared. Rory looked beyond scared. His face was motionless, his eyes glassy

"That...was...awesome" he whispered, breaking out into a huge smile. "It was everything about it...it was incredible, it was unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"I know right? I felt exactly the same way when I saw it for the first time...it just felt as if, as if I wasn't alone. Frankenfurter's not afraid to be who he is and he's respected for it, y'know?" Kurt smiled, switching the DVD player off

"Right, now who wants to watch Disney?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Georgia here :3 It was our birthday on Monday and we got loads of Thinh 1 and Thing 2 t shirts. You know the Cat in the Hat? Well there's Thing 1 and Thing 2, Cat's assistants and seeing as we're twins, Mum saw them and thought "Gotta have them!" So yeah...and I got a Big Bang Theory t-shirt :D It says "Rock Papers Scissors Lizard Spock" And I(Charlotte) got a new pair of red converse and 'The Rugrats movie' on DVD. It's not as good as I remember and it sorta feels like an extra long episode. Even though 'The Rugrats in Paris' is 2 minutes shorter, it actually feels like a movie. We also got 2 Stephen King books (Cujo and Carrie) and an old fashioned looking swimming costume each. I got a cool shirt with Pacman surrounded by the ghosts and it says 'Epic Fail'. We're in the middle of a mini heatwave at the moment so to beat the heat, we're going into Lincoln tomorrow and not only are we gonna spend our birthday money, we're going to see 'Beauty and the Beast 3D'. If you're wondering if you've had a sudden case of deja- vu, you're right, we saw it a few weeks ago and we're seeing it again. We have one more week of school then it's half term and technically, that's when our summer starts. We only have to go back for exams. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Papa!" Kaylee indignantly shook her father's sleeping frame in an attempt to wake him up.

"Gnuh?" Blaine grunted, blearily opening one eye and groaning when he saw the time. "Dottie, it's 5 'o' clock in the morning, go back to bed."

"But Papa! Disneyland!" she whined, poking his cheek "Today Papa!"

He opened another eye "Where's Daddy?"

"Seepin" she answered, snuggling deep into Blaine's chest, earning an annoyed grunt from Kurt.

Blaine sighed. There was no way she was going back to bed now, it had taken them until 10pm just to get her to sleep and now she was up again.

"Tell you what, I'll set up my laptop and you can watch Beauty and the Beast, okay?"

"Okay. Papa? Can I get some sour patch kids?"

"And be sick like last time? I don't think so. Besides, it's too early to have that much sugar running through your system."

Just then, a chink of light came through the room and in the doorway stood Aaron,wearing footie pyjamas with cars on them and a toy Nemo tucked under his arm.

"Papa?" he asked, scrambling ontop of Kurt making him grunt again "Sit time yet?"

"Not yet. Kaylee's gonna watch Beauty, do you want to watch that?"

"Hunchback." was all Aaron said, getting under the covers.

If there was one thing that amazed Kurt about his son was his love of the darker movies. Even from an early age, he expressed an interest in Harry Potter and The Hunchback of Notre Dame yet when he was Aaron's age, he got scared by watching The Pagemaster at the kids' club.

"Aaron, you know Kay doesn't like it"

"Hunchback" he said,becoming stubborn "Or Goofy!"

"Kaylee, what do think? A Goofy Movie?"

"Guess so." she mumbled, clutching Beast to her chest.

"Okay then, give me five minutes."

* * *

><p>"...and the parkin's always free-ee-ee!"<p>

Kurt groaned as he opened his eyes, only to hear his husband singing along to the words

"Blaine, as much as I love you, I don't want to hear you singing about possums at half five in the morning"

"Oh come on! You know that's _our _movie!" Blaine smiled, glaring knowingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt mumbled, turning red under the covers.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Kurt Nathaniel Hummel. We used to have a sleepover on the first night of summer vacation. It would always be a disney marathon. And we would always watch the same movies."

"The Emperor's new groove, Alice in Wonderland, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Brother Bear, A Goofy Movie, Basil the great mouse detective and The Princess and the Frog."

Kurt blushed, remembering their make out session whilst watching A Goofy Movie. Come to think of it, it was around about this scene when Blaine usually nipped his nose...

"Hey!" he giggled lightly under the covers as he felt his husband's teeth on his nose "Blaine, there are kids here!"

"Well I'll wait for tonight" he teased, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"With a bit of luck, they'll be passed out what with all the excitement that they'll experience." Kurt muttered, pulling the blanket back up over his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Go on the plane you said. It'll be fun you said" Kurt mumbled, glaring at Blaine "So now we're...30 minutes from our flight and we seem to have lost Kaylee"<p>

"Shut up" Blaine muttered, scouring the shop "Trust me, we'll be fine. If I know Kaylee and I do, she'll be near some candy or the soft toys."

"Right, okay..."

* * *

><p>Melissa frowned as she felt someone tug on her leg. Looking down, she smiled as she saw a little girl, no older than three clinging onto a Beast toy "Hey sweetheart, are you lost?" she asked, kneeling down to her level and gently cupping her face into her hands.<p>

Uhuh." Kaylee sniffed, small tears slipping out "I want my Papa" she cried, clutching onto Beast tighter "Papa!"

"Where is he?"

"Don't know...Daddy and Papa..."

"Don't worry, they couldn't have gone far. What's your name?"

"Kaylee Elizabeth Hummel Anderson." she mumbled, remembering to say her full name just like Papa Blaine had taught her to do if she ever found herself lost.

"Alright Miss Hummel Anderson, I'm going to take you to the front desk and then they'll say an announcement, just to let your parents know you're here alright?"

"Okay" she hiccuped, giving Melissa a small smile.

* * *

><p>"...Kaylee! Thank God, we thought we lost you!" Blaine sighed, hugging her close and breathing in the scent of bubblegum shampoo<p>

"Don't ever run off like that, okay? Something bad coulda happened." he explained, kneeling down to the three year old's level to look her in the eyes.

"Sorry" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around Blaine's neck, clinging on like a little koala

"Do you still have Beast?"

"Yeah..." she mumbled again, her voice slightly muffled from her face being buried into Blaine's chest.

"Thank you...erm..."

Melissa laughed understandingly "Melissa."

"Hold on a sec, are you Melissa as in..."

"Hey Mel!" a tall boy with shaggy dark brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes to match grinned, a small toddler balancing on his hip. The toddler squirmed, trying to get to his Mom "Devon wanted to get some snickers but I know he's allergic so I stopped him in time"

"Mom!" Devon squirmed, trying to get out of his elder brother's grasp "Mommy! Jam's bein' mean!"

"Devon, we talked about this, the reason you're not allowed snickers is because you're allergic and we don't want that, especially today, And I don't want to get mad at you. Not only are we in a public place but that could be dangerous for the baby and Eddie and I have been really wanting one."

"Fine" he mumbled reluctantly. He glanced at Blaine who had Kaylee wrapped around his waist. Kaylee looked back at him, sticking out her tongue.

"Kaylee Elizabeth Hummel Anderson! That is not how a little girl behaves!" Kurt scolded, catching his daughter in the act.

"Relax Kurt, she's fine, Although seriously Kaylee, that's not the best way to make friends."

"Papa, we need to go!" Alison moaned,dragging along her pink dotted suitcase with Minnie Mouse on it "Come on guys!"

"Okay, we'd best be going. Bye Melissa."

"Bye Blaine, bye Kurt."

Blaine couldn't help but grin as the family walked away. He knew it.

* * *

><p>"Aaron, stop poking your sister" Blaine mumbled, his eyes closed "Kaylee, get your hand out of the sour patch kids and Alison, don't draw a moustache on Daddy"<p>

All three Hummel Anderson siblings stopped what they were doing. How did Papa Blaine know that?

Blaine stretched, slowly opening his eyes and groaned as he checked his watch. They had only been flying for an hour and they had just under 7 left. Kurt took some travel sickness pills shortly after take-off and was now out like a light, leaving Blaine to keep the kids occupied.

"Okay, I want you all to look in your backpacks and there should be several parcels. You're not to open all of them just yet though, okay?"

"Yes Papa." they chorused, understanding.

"Alright, pass us your one Alison..."

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Kurt woke suddenly and looked to his side to find the kids playing with their toys and and Blaine asleep, his mouth open, his glasses askew as they rested on his face.<p>

"Hi Daddy." Ali smiled, holding up her Flounder soft toy "Look what Papa gave me!"

"I gotted Belle!"

"Evil Dr Porkchop!"

"Don't you mean MR Evil Dr Porkchop?" Ali sighed, rolling her eyes at her younger brother "Daddy, is it lunch yet?"

"LUNCH!" Kaylee shouted, causing several passengers to look their way, slightly annoyed.

"Kaylee, remember what we said about using your indoor voice? Now, where's that volume dial..."

"Found it!" Aaron grinned, pinching her neck.

"Ow!" she squealed,slapping her brother in annoyance "Aaron!"

"Guys, stop fighting. Now, after lunch I think you two need a nap and as for you Alison, you can watch some Disney alright?"

"Why does SHE watch Disney?" Kaylee pouted, getting annoyed.

"Because...she doesn't need a nap because she wasn't up at 5 am and you two were."

"Wan't my fault! Aaron was snorin'!" she protested pointing at her brother "An I had a bad dream"

"Alright alright! After lunch, my word is final. Is that clear? I want at least an hour's sleep from both of you"

* * *

><p>"Papa...is it time to wake up yet?"<p>

"Kaylee, you've just closed your eyes, you're not even trying." Blaine sighed, flipping his book to the right page.

"I can't sleep! When are we gonna get there?"

Blaine groaned,running his hands through his thick curls. Go to Paris Kurt said. It'll be FUN he said. Yeah right. He glanced at Kaylee who had her thumb stuck in her mouth and her eyes were starting to droop.

"How about I sing you a song? You want that?"

"Hushbye mountin" the three year old mumbled climbing on his lap, slowly losing the battle to stay awake.

Blaine started humming the tune, stroking her curls "...hushabye mountain..."

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, these are our suitcases..." Blaine smiled brightly, stifling a yawn. He had only got 2 hours of sleep at most on a 8 hour flight. Stretching,he did a mental head-check to make sure all kids were with him. Kaylee and Aaron had their backpacks on their backs, trying to see everything,<p>

"Kaylee, Aaron, come here." Kurt commanded, taking out the leads they used to keep the twins under control.

"Daddy! Not them! They're stupid!" Kaylee protested, pouting her lip.

"I know you think that but you need to wear them otherwise you may run off and me and Papa don't want that. Let's just get our bags and then get on the bus to the hotel alright?"

"Fine." she sighed dramatically, succumbing to her father's request.

* * *

><p>"...you do realise this'll mean the kids'll love us forever and will never move out until they're 45?" Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's lips several times.<p>

They were currently in the Disney store and Blaine allowed them to have one toy and one badge each, having already bought them all an autograph book and an ear hat as soon as they entered the park, much to the annoyance of Kurt who was bearing the brunt of the shopping spree Blaine was insisting on.

"Daddy, they don't have Ray!" Aaron whined "Or Brucie"

"Okay then champ, let's have a look at what they do have." Kurt smiled, picking his son up so he could get a better view. "They have...Jessie"

"Mine!" Alison stated, trying to reach for the cowgirl doll. Kurt got one for her before she rushed off to Blaine.

"Blaine honey, is Kaylee with you?"

"Yeah!" he shouted back, trying to keep control of Kaylee who was pining over the Lilo and Stitch toys.

"Papa! They gots Scrump!" she squealed excitedly, rushing over to Blaine with a Scrump toy in tow.

"They sure have! Is that the one you want?"

"Uhuh."

Aaron came running up to the duo a few minutes later, dragging what looked like Rex behind him "Papa, can I have Rex?"

"Alright...so we have Scrump, Jessie and Rex. Now, let's look at the pins..."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt sighed tiredly, heading towards their room. They had gotten all 3 kids to sleep and it wasn't even 9. Flopping on the bed, Kurt giggled as Blaine snuggled next to him.<p>

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

"Oui."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey people, this was originally published as a one shot way way back many centuries ago, not long after the bible began, Jacob lived in the land of Canaan, a fine example of a family man. Sorry 'bout that, couldn't help it. Okay back to business, it was originally a one shot published in the February half term but thanks to dwindling numbers, we deleted it but it is now back as a chapter! Nothing much going on in JOE, the jubilee's over and the next big thing is the olympics next month but we haven't got tickets so c'est la vie. On the other hand though, there is major wind and rain battering around at the moment so aside from those, nothing much. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

_"When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful, every hour spent together lives within my heart."_

Kurt sighed as he glanced at his Dad's favourite photo. It was of his father and his Mom together, his Mom holding a blue blanket with a sleepy looking baby and his Dad had an arm around her, looking up at the camera.

Chuckling lightly, he opened the box where Burt kept Catherine's old things. Her old perfume, a pair of her earrings, an old battered copy of her favourite book the Phantom Tolbooth and his favourite, a tape of the Toy Story 2 soundtrack.

Taking it out of the box, Kurt headed upstairs where he put the tape in the cassette player and pressed play.

"..._and when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears."_

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy,are you okay?" Kurt lisped,scrambling onto Catherine's lap,making her wince slightly.<em>

_"Careful scout,Mommy's still sore" Burt warned, his arms poised,ready to take Kurt off if he got too excited._

_"Is the baby alright?" he asked,his eyes shining._

_Catherine sighed "Honey...the baby wasn't well...and she sorta fell asleep."_

_"Will she wake up?"_

_"'Fraid not,Kurt" Catherine sniffed,a tear escaping her eye. Sighing again, she spoke, her voice thick "She's with Nanny and Aunty Mollie now."_

_"Don't cry Mommy" Kurt reassured, squeezing her hand "You've always got me."_

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked back tears and got his Maths book out of his bag. It had been 9 years 5 months since Catherine passed away. He remembered her being sick all the time and then going to hospital. He remembered his Dad taking her to hospital in the middle of the night and he had to stay with Mrs Peterson next door. He remembered his Dad coming back to collect him and then taking him to hospital to see her for the last time.<p>

The last time...

Her green eyes were eerily big against the hollowed cheek bones, her lips thin, but smiling.

_"Through__ the summer and the fall, we had each other that was all..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Oops"<em>

_Catherine could smell the burning before she was fully awake. Rushing out of bed,she raced downstairs and into the petite kitchen where she found black smoke coming from the stove and a tiny figure wrap around her leg._

_"I-I'm sorry Mommy!" a small voice hiccuped, crying into her knee "I'm sorry...I thought it could do more quicker if it was hotter so I turned it up."_

_Keeping calm, Catherine turned the stove off in which the pan slowed down almost immediately. Squatting down, she put her hands on Kurt's shoulders and looked into his eyes._

_"Honey, was that a smart thing to do?"  
><em>

_Squirming, Kurt turned his head away. Catherine placed her fingers on his chin and swivelled it gently to face her "Kurt, I'm not mad, I just want to know, was that a smart thing to do?"  
><em>

_"No." he mumbled, tears in his eyes._

_"Why wasn't it a smart thing?"_

_"Becuase I coulda got hurt."_

_"That's right...now, 4 minutes on the time out rug."_

_"But" Kurt started to protest "I didn't do nuffin!"_

_"Do I have to make it 8?" Catherine asked, her voice becoming slightly sterner._

_"No"he sniffed,shuffling to the rug in the living room,his dinosaur blanket trailing behind him._

_Catherine mentally groaned as she saw his small frame sit down,his back to her. She hated disciplining Kurt but as she said with Burt, they 'had to be firm or he'll never learn'._

_A small bell trilled indicating when the time was up._

_"Kurt, you can come out now"_

_She smiled as she heard the thumping of tiny feet on the lino floor and a mass of __chestnut brown hair come into the now smoke free kitchen._

_"Sorry Mommy" Kurt said,burying his face into her chest,inhaling her unique scent of mint,perfume and cookies._

_"That's okay. Now,do you understand why you were placed there?"_

_"Not really...I didn't do anyfin bad"_

_"You night not of thought that but you did go near the stove without mine or Daddy's permission and you could've been hurt. Now, do you want to get a Disney tape and I'll fix you some juice"_

_"Okay" Kurt beamed, running off towards the living room. After some pondering, he finally picked out one of his favourites, Oliver and Company._

_Later that evening, Burt came home to find his wife and son asleep on the couch, the tv quietly playing in the background. Chuckling, he went over to Catherine and kissed her, tucking the blankets in a bit more._

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes fell to the floor as he remembered another thing about her. Every night before he went to bed, she'd check under the bed for monsters and then she'd tuck him in, always singing "You'll be in my heart"<p>

Letting out a breath, he gathered up his things and headed downstairs,salty tears in his eyes.

"_When she loved me."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Georgia here with another chapter of Movie Night but with a twist. The next few chapters are going to be based upon some of our own favourite programs and as you can read, one of Blaine's is Phineas and Ferb and the episode he's watching (Dude! We're getting the band back together!) is a reference to our favourite P and F episode. You see, we're thinking that Blaine and Kurt introduce each other to each other's favourite programs, one of Blaine's being Phineas and Ferb, Kurt's? You're going to have to wait and see... Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Phineas and Ferb**_  
><em>

_"...Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!"_

"Gnuh?" Kurt grunted sleepily,rubbing his face. Looking over to the left, he noticed that the space that was usually occupied by Blaine, was gone. He sat up and as he stood at the top of the stairs, he witnessed the scene before him.

Blaine was cross legged on the floor, eating cereal out of his Batman bowl and...watching Phineas and Ferb?

"Blaine, what do you think you're doing?" he asked, sitting down next to him.

"Ssh! Perry's just about to get assigned his mission!" Blaine whispered, elbowing Kurt lightly in the ribs "This is one of my favourite episodes."

"So...you've seen this?" Kurt said, sounding bored "If you've seen it, why are you watching it?"

"Because it's amazing!"

"Uh...huh. Well, whilst you're enjoying your programme, I'm going to be doing something productive. What's it about anyway?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, annoyed that Kurt was interrupting him

"That's Phineas, that's Ferb. They're stepbrothers who create loads of cool stuff and Candace, who's Phineas' sister, is always trying to bust them."

"Okay, so what's with the platypus?"

"Oh, that's Perry, he's a secret agent who always defeats Dr Doofensmirtz. Aside from that, he doesn't do much, although he is the only mammal who can lay eggs."

"So, what episode is this one?" Kurt questioned, becoming more interested.

"Dude we're getting the band back together." Blaine answered, his eyes glued to the screen. "It's their Mom and Dad's anniversary and their Dad forgets, so Phineas and Ferb get Love Handle back together. Love Handle is the band their Mom and Dad went to see and when their dad first kissed their Mom. Unfortunately they split up and seeing as they all live in Danville, they try and get Love Handle back together with the help of Candace."

* * *

><p><em>1 month later<em>

"Blaine...Blaine...wake up! We're gonna miss it!"

"Kurt...it's on plus one, we can watch it then." Blaine mumbled, burying under the blankets a bit more.

"But Blaine! It's all new episodes! C'mon...please?"

Blaine groaned. Why he introduced Kurt to Phineas and Ferb he'll never know.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! It is currently 12:22am and we have been watching a movie song countdown since about 8:45pm? Yeah, it's long. We get our results on Thursday and not next weekend but the weekend after that, we're going to the Lake District for the weekend so we won't be here. This time, the chapter involves a recently discovered programme which actually ain't half bad. My(Charlotte) favourite characters are Gunter, Beemo and Lady Rainicorn. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Blaine groaned as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Slowly waking up, he came face to face with the 2 year old that was Megan Sophia Hummel.

"Baine! Up Baine!"

Groaning again, he sat up, helping her to clamber on. "What's up Megan?" he mumbled, earning a look of evils from her.

"She doesn't like to be called Megan. That's her 'she's in trouble name'. It's Meggie and only Finn can call her Meg." Kurt explained, walking into the room, a coffee in on hand and a sippy cup full of juice in the other.

"Kurty! Venter time!" Megan squealed, happy to see her older brother.

"Don't lose your bike now,Pee Wee. Just calm down, yeah? Blaine's just woken up." Kurt smiled, giving her a kiss on the head "Morning babe." he mumbled, giving Blaine a kiss "How you feeling?"

"Tired." he chuckled, sipping the coffee "What's Meggie doin' up anyway? It's only eight in the morning."

"It may only be eight in the morning but it's also a Saturday. And every Saturday at half eight we watch Adventure Time. If she doesn't get to watch it, then she can turn into a right little diva."

"Foot loops!"

"She also has to have Fruit Loops in Finn's Superman bowl and even though she isn't even three, she knows how much milk she likes in it." Kurt explained to a very confused Blaine "So, you coming?"

* * *

><p><em>"...distant lands. Jake the dog and Finn the human, the fun never ends, Adventure Time!"<em>

"Beeemo!" Meggie giggled, clapping her pudgy hands together.

"That's right Meggie! You like Beemo,don't you?" Finn grinned, ruffling her hair, causing her to giggle even more. "Do you know who your favourite characters are?"

"Beeemo,Waynecorn an' Gun'er" she replied, her eyes glued to the screen, her face lighting up when Finn came on the screen.

"Tha' you!" she squealed,pointing to her older brother "Finny! Tha' you!"

Finn laughed, picking her up and putting her on his knee "Sure is. D'you have Jake on you?" he asked, referring to her toy dog he got her for her birthday a month earlier.

"Jay seepin." the two year old responded,snuggling into Finn's shoulder.

"Ah, he has to save his energy if he's constantly saving the bubblegum princess. It's not that easy y'know."

"Shhh!" she suddenly whispered, clapping her hand over Finn's mouth "Venter startin'."

* * *

><p>When Blaine came in half an hour later, both Finn and Meggie were on the couch, still engrossed in the programme that was coming to an end.<p>

"...Teetunks 'sploded." he heard Meggie mumble to Finn, burying her head into his Power Rangers shirt "Finny..Teetunks 'sploded"

"Yeah, she exploded. Come on, I'll get you dressed yeah?"

"Yeah."she sniffed, small hot tears running down her face.

"Hey! It's okay! Treetrunks'll be fine!" Finn soothed, stroking her back as she cried into his chest, making his shirt slightly wet.

"Is she alright?" Blaine whispered, coming up to Finn, who handed him a now agitated Megan Sophia Hummel.

"She'll be alright" Finn whispered back, heading towards the kitchen "Hey Meggie, what do you say about hot chocolate?"

"Yeah!" she shouted, immediatly perking up "Hot toclat!"

"I don't think so missy." Burt yawned taking her from Blaine. Quickly smelling her diaper, his face recoiled "Phew! You need to be changed Meggie."

"Finny toclat! Teetunks 'sploded!"

"Well your brother's naughty for promising you hot chocolate when he knows it gives you a tummy ache and we don't want that."

"Why?" the toddler questioned, clinging onto Burt's neck.

"Because you'll feel sick and icky. Come on plumpkin, let's get a fresh diaper on ya."

As Burt carried Megan away, Blaine flopped on the sofa and snuggled up to his boyfriend.

"We should do this every week."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi people! We are uber uber uber sorry that we haven't updated for ages! We haven't forgotten our lovely readers, we've just been incredibly busy. The past almost three months in a few sentences and go! Right,here's what happened, our GCSEs weren't as good as we had hope but they were still decent enough so Georgia went off to college and whilst I had enough to go to sixth form, it was only media and double ict so we said 'fuck that' and now I'm going to college. And the day before we went, we saw JLS at the Lincolnshire showground. Twas fun. I'm doing sociology whilst Georgia's doing communication and culture, religious studies and english literature. And since our sister went to Uni and she doesn't trust me in her room, Georgia now has it so we both now have our own rooms! So that's the general gist and we've had homework and all sorts of stuff to revise so knowing us,there probably won't be another update until Christmas. And we're going to be seeing Fun in Leeds next year! So yeah,that's our updates. Hope you like this drabble! Peace Out! YG101 :-D x**

"...nearly there Catherine" Dr Gregg encouraged between her legs "One more push and that'll be his head out"

Catherine breathed deeply,before leaning forward, her grip on Burt's hand increasing,making his eyes grow wide.

"Come on...push push push push push...that's good...that's good."

"Tell me...when it's over." she growled between gritted teeth, letting the breath escape her lips. She glanced at Burt, fear in her eyes making him look away for a second

He absolutely hated seeing his wife in pain. To be honest if it made things easier, he would be the one in that position, but he hadn't been born that way so now it was Catherine on that bed, her legs spread apart for all the world to see.

"Okay Catherine, I need you to work with me here. The head is partialy out BUT it appears that the cord is around the neck and..."

"What? Is-is he okay?" she gasped, panicking slightly before groaning, another contraction temperarily washing over her body

"Catherine, I need you to calm down. I'm just going to loop it round so that he's a bit more comfortable"

Burt leant over and instantly regretted it. He was never that good with blood, especially his own. He took a few deep breaths before concentrating back on his wife.

"Come on Cathy,you can do this" he whispered,smoothing his rough course thumb over her cheek.

"Just pant. That's all there is to it." the midwife instructed,her voice gentle yet firm.

"I just want him out Burt." she sobbed quietly, tears running down her cheeks.

"I know Cathy, I know." he mumbled, placing an awkward kiss onto her sweat soaked forehead "I love you and the baby so so much. But you need to just do a bit more work then it'll be all over, got that?"

She nodded numbly, giving Burt a weak smile. Panting, she screamed as she felt an excrutiating pain as if she was being ripped in two. She was also familiar with Burt encouraging her that she was doing "so so well". Several moments later, a strong cry filled the room,making Burt look up,tears in his eyes.

"Congratulations you two! It's a boy!" the midwife cooed,placing the small infant on Catherine's chest.

"Hello..."she laughed breathlessly"Hey Kurt, welcome to the world, sweetie."

"Kurt? Is that his name?" Dr Gregg asked, handing Burt a pair of scissors "Alright Dad, just cut here...and here"

As Burt cut the cord, he grinned. Dad. That was going to have to take a lot of getting used to.

"That's perfect. He's just gonna be taken away to have some tests and to get properly cleaned up. Don't worry,it's all standard procedure. Burt,if you like you can come along as well"

He glanced back at Cathy who was looking angelic. Tired, but angelic all the same.

"Go, take some pictures as well, to show Jen" she said, referring to her older sister "He needs his Daddy"

Burt walked over to the warming table where a mass of wriggling pink limbs was on the surface, its chest heaving up and down rapidly. Taking a few pictures, he noticed the younger nurse who introduced herself as Jessie sort out his son.

"Congratulations Mr Hummel! Time of birth was 10:27 am and his apgar is an 8 which is healthy. Does he have a name?"

Burt nodded "Kurt...Kurt Nathaniel Hummel"

"Okay Mr Kurt, let's get you weighed then" Jessie clucked to Kurt who was still shrieking his head off "Oh, you're a loud one! I just need to pop you on the scales"

As soon as Kurt was placed on the scales, he peed, making Burt cringe in embarrassment.

"He's not mine." he said quickly, looking towards the corner.

"Not to worry, it's happened before...six pounds eight ounces, so you're a little on the small side, buddy."

"Is that bad?" Burt asked, sounding concerned.

"Nope. Not at all. A little small but nothing too worrying." the young nurse explained, swaddling his son, making him cry in protest. "Alright! We've heard you! Okay? You're gonna be with your Mommy very soon, as soon as she's cleaned up. Want to hold him Dad?"

"Um sure...I guess? How do I..."

"Just do what feels best, but be careful. You need to support his head and butt, he can't hold his neck up yet. Let's just put a hat on him...oh he doesn't seem to like that" she laughed as Kurt gave another disgruntled shriek.

"You are going to be such a handful, I can already tell." Jessie chuckled,as Burt adjusted his arms in order to accommodate the light bundle of blankets that was his son.

"Perfect. Oh and Mr Hummel, your wife's all done now."

Burt lumbered towards the bed where Catherine was resting, her legs set back down and her sweat soaked hair pulled up in a messy bun.

"Hey" she smiled, the lines around her eyes evident "Did you get any pictures?"

"Yeah. I think...somebody wants to meet his Mom" he grinned,passing the small bundle to his wife, who gratefully took over.

"Hey there handsome...you are so beautiful." she murmured, sweeping a lock of hair away from his face.

"That's the quietest he's been since he was born." Burt smirked,lightly stroking Kurt's cheek,making him open his eyes.

"He's got your ears and nose, Burt"

"He has definitely got your eyes. You did so good Catherine, you were a real champ."

She gave a modest smile, glancing at her son as he moved his head towards her chest "What's up sweetie? Are you hungry?"

"If you want, you can try feeding him. It will bring on a few more contractions but he will need some food in him soon."

Catherine gave a tired sigh, wincing slightly. "Okay..."

* * *

><p>"...this is Kurt. He was born an hour ago so we're still all very tired." Catherine was chatting to one of the Moms next to her who had had a daughter a few hours before her.<p>

"Is he your first?" Dianne Jones asked, supporting her daughter's frame as she held her

"Mhhm. Oh!" Catherine laughed as Kurt hiccuped in his sleep "Is she your first?"

"No...this is Mercedes by the way. She's got an older brother called Harvey who is going to be 5 in March"

Just then, Catherine heard shouts of "I wanna brother! Not a sister!" come down the aisle of beds.

"Harvey, we already talked about this. You have a sister and that's that. Besides, I'm sure Mercedes can't wait to meet her big brother." Wilson sang, giving his wife and newborn daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Mercedes is stupid!" he huffed,sitting down in the middle of the floor and refusing to budge.

"Scuse me" Dianne apologised to Catherine "Harvey Daniel Jones, come here now."

Harvey squirmed, knowing he was in trouble. Standing up, he slunk over to his Mom his head bent.

"Don't you want to meet your baby sister?" Dianne asked, lifting his chin up with her fingers.

Harvey shook his head, turning away from her.

"Then I suppose you don't want the present she got you"

He perked up slightly when he heard it.

"Ah, so you DO want to meet your sister? If you can get along with her for 5 minutes without getting jealous, then you can have it."

"Hi Mercedes." he mumbled reluctantly, peering over the top of the bed to see his new baby sister. He couldn't see much, only a mass of black hair peering out of a purple blanket

"Mom, is that her?" he asked, inquisitve "She looks like Nana's dog!"

"Yes,that's her and I don't really think she looks like Nana's dog. And her name is Mercedes Patricia Jones and she would love to meet her big brother."

Mercedes grunted slightly as if to say "Don't even think about it."

"Can I hold her?"

"Course! You just need to scooch up on up with me...that's it" Dianne suddenly winced as he kneed her in the stomach"Careful sweetie...Momma's still very sore."

"Sorry,Mommy." he mumbled, his eyes transfixed on the tiny package that was still in his Mom's arms. Mercedes yawned and blinked slowly, focusing on her brother.

"Wow...she looks so little"

"She's not so bad, you were heavier than her but she's longer so she's got less fat."

"Hi Mercedes." he whispered,planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'm your big brother, you'd better be good otherwise I'll trade you for disney movies."

Mercedes suddenly started as Kurt gave a distressed wail in the next bed.

"Hey Kurt buddy" Burt shushed, placing the coffee on the table and expertly sweeping his son into his arms "Shh...it's alright kiddo...it's okay. Alright let's see what's up with you"

"It's a process of elimination" Dianne explained over-hearing "Check his diaper, see if that helps. Babies don't really care for damp but when it's a number 2, trust me you'll know."

"Oh..."

Catherine chuckled as she watched her husband go off with their son in tow.

* * *

><p>"...don't worry, it's just lightning, it's not gonna harm you." Catherine soothed in an attempt to calm her son down. As luck would have it, on the day they brought Kurt home, the biggest storm Ohio had seen in 30 years would strike. "Shh...hush baby boy"<p>

Burt sighed, running is hand through his shorn hair. He hadn't thought parent-hood to be THIS hard. The feeding, the burping,the changing. It was only Kurt's first day at home and he already had gone through 2 babygros, only being at home for 3 hours having not been released until five in the evening.

"Burt, could you get another babygro? Kurt's spat up again". his wife sighed,lightly bouncing her newborn son, who was whimpering lightly, still unsure of the storm. "Shh...baby mine, don't you cry...baby mine...dry your eyes...rest your head close to my heart never to part, baby of mine"

Burt stopped in the doorway as he heard Catherine singing, her voice sweet and soothing.

_"Little one when you play_  
><em>Don't you mind what you say<em>  
><em>Let those eyes sparkle and shine<em>  
><em>Never a tear, baby of mine<em>  
><em>If they knew sweet little you<em>  
><em>They'd end up loving you too<em>  
><em>All those same people who scold you<em>  
><em>What they'd give just for<em>  
><em>The right to hold you<em>  
><em>From your head to your toes<em>  
><em>You're not much, goodness knows<em>  
><em>But you're so precious to me<em>  
><em>Cute as can be, baby of mine"<em>

With one last tiny yawn, Kurt's eyes drooped as he let sleep overcome him.

"Night, precious boy." Catherine whispered, lightly kissing his head as she set him down in the moses basket. "We love you very much."


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay guys, this is the update of 'Movie Night' which hasn't been done since November 2012 and we are introducing a new character! His name is Harvey Morris and he is Megan's best friend throughout childhood and when they grow up, they end up married and have a son called Martin Jordan Morris, after Megan's two favourite films which are 'The Wolf Of Wall Street' and 'Back To The Future'! The good news is that we break up for summer this week but we'll most likely spend at least half of it learning to drive or looking for jobs. Oh, and we have one week in Yorkshire but that ain't for another two months. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...I hate you." Megan mumbled, sitting down on a chair in the Emergency Room, blood dripping down her neck.

"I hate you." Harvey responded as he spat into the bowl, whimpering as he left a red trail from his mouth.

"You shoulda played by the rules." the young girl accused, smiling as she noticed Carole padding over.

"The doctor's going to see the both of you soon but he's a bit busy right now." she explained, applying more pressure on Megan's bandage, making her cry in pain.

"I know you don't like it honey, but we gotta stop the bleeding." the older woman soothed as she stroked her daughter's back. She couldn't understand it! Megan and Harvey were getting along so well and then ten minutes later, she found the both of them in a pool of blood and Harvey missing several teeth.

"I didn't mean to hit you _that_ hard." Megan admitted, looking over at her new friend in concern. "Just enough to get you to listen."

Harvey sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve, which only caused more blood to spread.

"No honey, you don't want to do that." a kindly voice gently said, making him look up into the eyes of his older sister, who grinned in response."So squirt, what brings you here today?" Ema mused, sitting down next to Harvey.

Harvey sniffed again, pointing to Megan. "Her." he mumbled, "She started it."

"When you mean 'she', do you mean Black Widow?"

"I'm not Black Widow! I'm Megan an' it was _his _fault!" Megan piped up as she stood on her chair, only to be ushered back down by Carole.

"Now Megan, we don't want another accident, do we?"

"Megan and Harvey?" a nurse with a kindly face called, poking her head around the corner.

Carole nodded as she stood up, holding Megan's hand and Ema holding Harvey's.

* * *

><p>The nurse who introduced herself as Melissa winced as she saw the damaged the two five year olds inflicted upon one another."Ouch! What's happened here then?"she questioned, advancing towards Harvey, making him cling onto Ema for protection.<p>

"From what I've gathered, they got into an argument and it got physical, hence the blood." Carole shrugged.

"And what were you guys arguing about?" the nurse asked, gently taking the gauze away from the five year old's gums. "Hold still, I need to see."

"Frozen." Megan mumbled, hugging her Olaf toy harder as another nurse attended to her. "He wanted to be Elsa which is stupid 'cause he's a guy and then I said he could either be Sven or a troll 'cause he looks like them and then he said he don't wanna play with someone who's bossy and ugly an' then-"

"She punched me in the mouth." Harvey mumbled, glaring at his new friend.

"But you swung the swing into me!" she protested. "Besides, ladies don't start fights but they can finish them!"

"You started it though!" Harvey shouted, starting to cry. "I wanna go home!" he pouted, getting more worked up by the second.

"I know you do sweetie pie, but you need to have stitches." Melissa soothed, rubbing his shoulder in comfort

"Stitches?" Harvey asked, crying harder. "No! I wanna go home, I wanna go home!" he repeated as he became more inconsolable with each passing second.

"Harvey,Harvey, Harvey,listen bud, I know it's scary and you want to go home but you could get real sick if it's not treated and then you'd be spending even more time in the hospital." the older nurse explained seriously,looking him in the eye.

That made Harvey listen. He wanted to go home but he didn't like the idea of staying in this place any longer than necessary.

"And I also have someone that needs looking after whilst I'm on my duties..." she sang, pulling out a battered Thor plush from the bottom drawer.

"Fine." he mumbled, grabbing Thor from Melissa.

"Attaboy! Now, before I send you to get your stitches, there is the small matter of having the wound cleaned. It will sting and probably taste funny but it's only for a few seconds, okay?"

* * *

><p>"I can't feel my chin." Megan frowned, lightly poking it which attracted the attention of her older brother.<p>

"Woah, hold up there, Meggie, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Finn explained, sitting next to her on the couch and grabbing the remote.

"Why not?"

"Because if you poke it then it's not gonna get any better and then you'd have to spend even more time in the hospital, I guess." he shrugged as he pressed the pause button on the remote.

Megan nodded solemnly, still clinging onto Olaf. The doorbell rang and Finn lumbered off the couch to see who it was. After a couple of minutes, he came back with Harvey, who was sporting the beginnings of a black eye and a fat lip.

"Hey." he mumbled, shuffling tentatively towards the young girl.

"Hey." Megan responded, not wanting to look him in the eye. How could she when she beat him up earlier for dissing Frozen?

Before Harvey knew what was happening, Megan had Harvey in a tight hug and wouldn't let go. "I'm sorry." she whispered, hugging him more. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Harvey grinned knowingly before responding with "Go away, Anna."


End file.
